Home is Where the Heart Is
by potterfan36041
Summary: A year after battling to get Kimberly's heart back, they find themselves in a place they never thought they'd be. Battling another monster and battling for each others hearts.
1. Chapter 1

"I told you I would be here," Emily said with a smile as she walked up to Jason and he turned around and gave her a hug.

It had been a year since Trini had come running to him on that pier and confessed her feelings for him. They had gotten engaged four months later after a whirlwind romance and now it was their wedding day. To have all of their family and friends so close was wonderful, but two of their friends had still not resolved the issue that had led them into their problems last year. Now they could only hope that they would get some sense about them and actually jump back in or at least fix their problems.

"Thanks, Em," Jason said as Emily barely nodded. She had taken it much better than he had thought, although she had had some rough days along the way. The fact was, it was easier on her, considering the fact that Jason had picked up and moved to North Carolina. The only reason that their wedding was in California was because it was cheaper for them to come out there than it was for everyone else to come to North Carolina.

"How are you?" Emily asked as she saw the smile on his face and knew that she could never have given him that sort of happiness.

"I'm doing good, I'm just worried about the two of them," Jason said nodding towards Kim and Tommy, who were forced to stand next to each other as Aisha and Rocky stood like bookends on either side, not allowing either to move. They had all decided that it was worth shoving the two of them together and seeing if they could just make things better for themselves.

"They have to find themselves in their own time," Emily said as Jason looked over at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Now, you didn't come here to talk to me…go dance with your wife."

"I wish they would just stop being stubborn," Trini whispered as Jason smiled down at her. "I don't know how many more events I can go to and watch the two of them just ignore each other like this. It's been ten years Jason; they should have grown out of it by now."

"It hurt him…it's hard to forget that," Jason said as Trini nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"They should at least forgive, Jase," Trini murmured as he closed his eyes and held her closer. He had thought at one time that he would never have the chance to have this, but everything had changed for them. He just wished that he could see the same happiness for two of his best friends.

"What do you suggest? Locking them in a room by themselves and throwing away the keys?" Jason asked as Trini looked up at him.

"I've actually thought of that in the past," Trini said as Jason looked down at her. He had a hard time believing that his sweet wife would actually think of that, but she had had to deal with Kimberly more often than he had and he had to admit that she could be trying at times. "I'm tired of it Jase…I'm tired of them living with the pink elephant in the room and the both of them ignoring it."

"We can't make them change," Jason said as Trini looked up at him and he just shook his head. "They have to figure it out on their own."

"They're just asking for all of this to happen again," Trini whispered as Jason looked down at her, knowing that she was right, but not wanting to think about that tonight. He wanted to be able to just enjoy the fact that they were married. Tomorrow they could think of plans of how to get their friends back together and a way for the two of them to be able to go to another wedding soon.

"Tri…for one night, let's not worry about our friends and let's just have a good time," Jason said as Trini nodded as she gave him a quick kiss and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

"Night guys!" Rocky yelled as he and Aisha headed for their car, while Kim and Tommy walked towards each of theirs. Their friends had insured that they had not moved more than a couple of feet away from each other all night, which just made things worse for them.

Ever since last year, their friends' pleas had become almost incessant for them to get back together. It didn't help that Xanderien had found their mangled relationship useful and actually managed to turn Kimberly against Tommy yet again. Trini and Jason had made quick work of fixing the situation, but the two of them still stayed away from each other, afraid of what it would be like to get back together.

"How are you?" Tommy asked as Kim looked up at him and saw the strain on his face.

"Why do you act like you even care?" Kim huffed as Tommy looked down at her and just shook his head.

"Because I do, Kimberly; you know it just as well as I do, but you won't admit it to yourself. How many times do I have to say it?" Tommy asked as he pressed her up against his car and she stared up at him, almost scared of him.

"Tommy…I just don't know if we work…" Kim trailed off as he leaned down and gave her a passion filled kiss, pulling the breath out of her as she answered back to his plea.

"Tell me again that we don't work, Kimberly," Tommy said as she looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. They both knew that she couldn't do that, but she just wasn't ready…after ten years she still was not ready to have him again.

"Tommy, we…" Kim trailed off as she looked down at the ground. "I just don't know what to do Tommy…I was so sure that I had found someone better in Jonathan…now I see, but I can't forgive myself."

"We've been over this so many times Kimberly…I forgive you, why can't you forgive yourself?" Tommy questioned as Kimberly pushed him away and he allowed her to go to her car and he then covered his face again. Why couldn't they just be happy? After everything they had gone through, they deserved that, at the very least. He, however, didn't say this and walked towards his car, just as defeated as he was two weeks ago, when they had last had this conversation.

"If we are going to choose any ranger to attack, he should be it," Mesogogg muttered as Zeltrax nodded his head in agreement. There was no reason to fear Tommy Oliver, despite everything that they had heard about him, he was only human and had weaknesses like everyone else. After this night of observation they had determined that if they wished to do this, then they were going to have to do one thing…take her. How they were going to do that? They had not decided this yet, but they knew that the sooner the better. They were wasting precious time by waiting around for opportunities that might never come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. O, how was it?" Conner asked walking up to his science teacher with a broad grin on his face. They had all been placing bets on how long it would be before Kim and Tommy got back together. Conner had been betting on Jason and Trini's wedding, but by the look on Dr. O's face, that did not seem likely. It seemed more likely that they had fought yet again.

"Good, Trini and Jason say hello," Tommy said as he walked on to his classroom and Conner just stared at him.

"How did things go with…" Conner started as Tommy turned to him and shut him up with one glare. That alone let him know that he had obviously lost, but that was all right, he had only placed twenty dollars on the day. "Okay, I'll see you in class."

"Be on time, McKnight," Tommy said as Conner barely nodded and then turned to go back down the hallway towards his first period class.

"Any luck?" Ethan asked as Conner shook his head no and dug out a twenty. "Keep it man…it's not like we thought it would really happen."

"That's what you say," Conner said as Kira walked up to the two of them. Ever since the defeat of Xanderien they had become friends, maybe not in the most literal sense of the word, but they no longer quarreled constantly which was definitely an improvement over last year.

"So they're still not together?" Kira asked as Conner nodded his head yes and she let out a sigh. "I'm starting to think that we're going to have to do something."

"Like what?" Conner asked as Kira looked over at him. She didn't really have a full idea, but she at least had an inkling of what needed to be done, like lock them in a room and throw away the key. "I'm sure that the others have tried many times to get the two of them back together and it just never works."

"That's because they won't allow it to work," Kira said, pointedly, as she was shoved into him by a passer-by. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Trent said turning around and Kira gave him a surprised look. He then continued on his way as she stared at his back, before Conner began waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, he just looks so familiar," Kira said as Conner and Ethan nodded.

"He's in our science class," Ethan offered as Kira shook her head.

"It's not from here guys, I'm just not sure where it's from," Kira said as Conner grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards their classroom. It was going to be a long day at Reefside High. They just didn't know exactly how long it would be.

"And that is the anatomy of your average brontosaurs, any questions?" Tommy asked, finishing out his last class of the day only moments before the bell rang. "Good, then would you please do pages 15-20 for homework tonight, tomorrow I expect it to be turned in on my desk, I'm going to have a substitute, but I will know if you don't do it."

"Yeah with his bionic biceps," Cassie murmured as Kira glared daggers at her.

Ever since Dr. Oliver had appeared at Reefside, there had been a non-stop stream of chatter about him, well more precisely his body. Kira, being a girl, was not immune to it, but she had gotten used to the way Dr. Oliver looked and she saw that underneath the strength that he had, there was a man that had been hurt, more times than anyone wanted to count. Well, maybe she only knew that because she knew the story of Kimberly, but that was his business and no one else's.

"Whoa, Kira, you could kill somebody with that," Conner said as he caught her gaze and shuddered. The three of them were hanging behind, like usual, just to see if Dr. O had anything for them to do. Although they were technically retired, they still had powers and were technically the serving rangers, so they had to make sure that nothing new had occurred.

"Guys, I don't have anything for you today, why don't you just go home," Tommy said as he sat down at his chair and placed his head in his hands. He had gotten a call from Jason earlier today that had him worried, but he did not want to share that with the kids just yet. He wanted to make sure that everything had been double, maybe even triple checked before he called them back into the life of being a ranger.

"All right, Dr. O, but don't work too hard on your day off," Kira said with a smile as Tommy barely nodded. If she only knew what he was about to attempt to do, she would not have said that so jokingly. He knew that he had hours of research left tonight before he could lay down to sleep and if he was lucky, tomorrow would be his only day missing from work.

Tommy had seen his fair share of monsters throughout his career, but for the most part the monsters had kept a safe distance away from him once they found out who he was. That was why the phone call from Jason worried him. Whoever this was, knew more about him than he honestly liked to admit. From the fact that he was a ranger, to the fact that his best friend had just gotten married it was too much. It also made him wonder what else they knew.

Did they know about Kimberly? Did they know exactly what his feelings were? It honestly scared him to think that they would know about her and would possibly come after her. He was sure that if Jason took the time to call him that he would also take the time to call Kimberly as well, at least that was what he hoped. The fact was he had been so dumbfounded that Jason and Trini had been attacked that he hadn't thought to ask. He had just thought of getting home and starting to scan the earth for this new evil.

"Dr. Oliver," Principal Randall said as she walked into his room and he looked up from his desk. "What is this emergency that you have that you must take a day off tomorrow?"

"No real emergency, I just need a personal day, the last couple of weeks have gotten to me," Tommy lied as Principal Randall gave him a searching look. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, Dr. Oliver, I was just assuming that you would want to be here for the presentation tomorrow," Principal Randall said as Tommy gave her a confused look. What sort of presentation was she talking about?

"I'm not quite sure that I am following you," Tommy said as Principal Randall leaned over his desk and stared him in the eyes.

"The presentation of Mesogogg, I thought you would have figured it out by now," Principal Randall said as she morphed into Elsa and Tommy sprung up from his seat, before slamming himself into the chalk board, out of pure shock. "I guess it's time you come out to play."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Jase, Jase, come on, pick up man,'_ Tommy thought to himself as he paced around his living room an hour later. He had tried calling Kimberly, but all that he had gotten was the answering machine. He hated breaking up Trini and Jason's honeymoon, but he had to find out if they knew where Kimberly was, because if they didn't, the feeling that he had in his stomach would only get worse. The fact that his principal had morphed into some demonic being in front of his very eyes was enough to freak him out, the fact that Kim was not answering was now driving him crazy.

"Tommy…what do you want?" Jason asked as he heard the man on the other end of the phone let out a sigh. He had no patience to sit there and wait for Tommy to slowly tell him what was happening; his wife was lying in bed next to him and he wished not to disturb her. "Times a wasting, what do you want?"

"Do you know where Kimberly is?" Tommy asked as Jason looked over at Trini, who was sleeping soundly, before grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. This was obviously going to be longer than he wanted it to be.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he walked out onto the balcony and sat down in a chair.

"Jase…do you know where she is?" Tommy asked again as Jason just shook his head.

"I don't Tommy, but what happened?" Jason repeated as Tommy let out a long sigh. "Why are you so worried about her ignoring your calls?"

"I'm not sure, but this thing called Mesogogg is now after me and not only that, but one of his little heathens is my principal and I've been trying to get in touch with Kimberly all afternoon and all I get is the machine. She may hate my guts, but she would have picked up after the third or fourth call, she always has," Tommy said as Jason just nodded his head.

"Tommy, the best thing that you can do is drive down there and see if she is ignoring you, if she's not, then I think you are going to have to talk to your rangers. They are going to have to come back to the normal duties of a ranger," Jason said as Tommy let out a groan of dissatisfaction. He did not want to hear that, what he wanted to hear was that Kimberly was fine, just ignoring him like usual.

"Fine, but if she's not, you're getting another phone call," Tommy said, hanging up on Jason as he turned and walked back into his hotel room.

"Who was that?" Trini asked as Jason looked down at her and then crawled back into bed.

"Tommy, it looks like this monster isn't wasting any time picking on him," Jason said as Trini barely nodded before snuggling up next to him and falling back to sleep. He, however, lay there in deep thought, knowing that tomorrow morning he was probably going to wake up to one of two things: Kim would be captured or Tommy would be captured. Right now he was not sure which one he could live with better, but he did not have time to think about it as he drifted off to sleep as well.

"Sir, she hasn't been here for the last three days," a woman said as Tommy beat on Kimberly's front door, causing the neighbor to butt in to the situation. He had already tried the front door and had now returned to it after no luck at the back door as well. "Is there any way that I can help you?"

"She didn't come home last night?" Tommy asked as he walked towards the woman and she shook her head no. He had known that Kim was staying an extra day in Angel Grove, but he had fully expected that she would get home yesterday like she had planned.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked as Tommy just shook his head. What was he supposed to say? That her life was in danger and that she might have been captured by this Mesogogg creature? For some reason he didn't think that that would work out so well, especially considering that she probably knew nothing more than that Kimberly was a nice girl who worked at the gymnastics center in town.

"No, I just wanted to visit with her," Tommy said and then as an afterthought added, "would you tell her that Tommy stopped by? I would really appreciate."

"Sure, I can do that," the woman said as Tommy walked back over to his jeep and hopped back in, knowing that the ride home was going to be a very long one. He had to contact Hayley and the other rangers so that they could begin a search for her, which was something that he had thought that he would never have to do again, but he had been wrong. It seemed that he was always wrong about her.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked as she flipped the last chair on top of a table and turned around to see her friend standing at the entrance of her café. The look in his eyes made her feel that whatever he said next she was not going to like.

"You won't like this, but they've captured Kim and I'm not exactly sure how we are going to get her back," Tommy said as Hayley stared at him as she held herself up with the table.

"Can you tell me how that happened again?" Hayley asked as Tommy just shook his head no, he was still pretty shocked by the whole thing to tell her the truth.

After seeing that Kimberly was not at her house, he still could not believe that she had honestly been captured. That was when he went back to his house and down to the basement to search for her life force. He had not found a single thing on earth and the only thing that he had found of her was located on a nearby planet. That alone scared him, but what was even worse was that in the five minutes that it took for him to realize that this was the truth, her life force had begun fading and he was sure when he got back home, it would be much fainter.

"Hayley, I just need your help on this one," Tommy said as Hayley nodded and then walked to the back of her café and turned off the lights as Tommy followed her out.

"Have you already called Billy?" Hayley asked as Tommy looked down at her. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Hayley liked Billy, but he knew they were just friends, in all senses of the word.

"Yes, he's on his way, but he told me to come get you as soon as I could," Tommy said as Hayley nodded and then motioned for Tommy to follow her out.

"Well, since it's your friend we have to rescue, I think that I deserve some supper out of this," Hayley said with a smile as Tommy looked down at her.

"You'll get more than supper if you help me get her back, Hayley," Tommy said as she smiled as Tommy pulled her towards his jeep, which he had left running out front.

"You that worried Tommy?" Hayley asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and Hayley gave him a hug. "She'll be fine Tommy, as long as you are the one looking for her, I know that we'll get to her in time."

"Yeah, but I don't have any powers to get to her," Tommy said as Hayley shook her head.

"Like that has ever stopped you before Tommy," Hayley said as Tommy looked away from her, trying to keep his composure. For some reason it was different this time, he had a feeling that he shouldn't go to her right now. He had a feeling that he was going to be in deep trouble if he did.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Hayley, I can't just go throwing myself into situations like that anymore," Tommy said as Hayley just shook her head as she climbed up into his jeep.

"You're still going to for her, that'll never change, Tommy," Hayley said as Tommy just looked over at her. He did not want that pointed out to him, he knew that he eventually would have to, but he didn't want to think about it.

"Hayley, let's just find her first before we say something like that," Tommy said as he shifted his jeep into drive and sped off down the street. He had been down this road before, but he did not really want to go down it again. He, however, knew that he had no choice about it and that he was going to have to do what he had always done. Go to her and save her and hope that she would come back to him this time.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where is she exactly?" Tommy asked as Billy looked over the scans yet again. He could definitely agree on a general vicinity, but he could not agree on the exact place of where she was. He had no experience with this exact region of the universe and was even lucky that the scans had picked her life energy up as it seemed to be a little bit off.

"I'm looking, but I still haven't been able to figure it out," Billy said as Tommy threw the chair into the wall and the rangers scrambled away. They had been called in about three hours ago, but they were getting nowhere fast right now.

Billy and Hayley had been able to give them a roundabout location, but they had not been able to give them a way in, a way out, or a plan that would satisfy Tommy's qualifications. Ultimately, they thought it would come down to him just going in on his own, but they weren't stupid enough to say that now. They would wait at least two more hours before they would even suggest that to him, as he seemed insistent that they go get her, not him this time.

"Billy, it's been at least four hours," Tommy said as Billy nodded his head. He was aware of how long it had been since Kimberly had disappeared and in all reality, he was sure that it was much longer than four hours, probably more like a day at this point. The problem was he couldn't see a way to get them in and out that would guarantee that the person that went in would be safe as well. Sure he could just send Tommy, but he did not like the idea of trapping the both of them in an unknown world, although he was sure that it would make Tommy feel better if he was there with her, in his mind he could protect her someway.

"Well, what do you suggest? Because I don't think that it's smart sending you in there so that you can be all by yourself without a way out Tommy," Billy said as Tommy looked over at him as the Dino Rangers looked towards the stairs and made a very small attempt at heading out, but as they turned to run they were met by Hayley, who merely shook her head, forcing them to turn back around.

"It wouldn't be the first time Billy," Tommy said as Billy just shook his head.

"It's different this time," Hayley said as Tommy turned to face her, surprised that she would throw his own words back at him. "You said it yourself, it's different this time and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it."

"Come on, you can't just leave her in there!" Tommy yelled as Billy and Hayley stood side-by-side.

"No, we can't, but we're not letting you go in there just to almost get yourself killed. We've all seen that too many times Tommy," Billy said as Hayley barely nodded as Tommy walked over to the couch and plopped down. The only thing that he could do was hope that Kim was fine and that when they finally got to go in that they wouldn't be dealing with a half-dead woman.

"Let me go you ugly lizard," Kimberly spat as she struggled against her bonds and Mesogogg only spat in her face.

"We're waiting on your pretty boy to come save you," Mesogogg said as Kim looked up at him.

"Leave Tommy out of this!" Kimberly yelled as Mesogogg, Elsa, and Zeltrax all were surprised by her strength and her anger as well. They had only thought that Tommy had a connection to her, not the other way around as well. It seemed that it was going to be fun to torture her, unlike all the times in the past when they had tried to torture people, who knew absolutely nothing and cared nothing for him.

"Ah, looks like we hit a nerve, didn't we? How did you know that it was Tommy we were after, not one of your other little friends?" Mesogogg asked as Kim looked up at him in shock. He seemed to know much more than he was letting on about their relationship and although she did not want to dig, she felt she needed to know what she was up against.

"How do you even know about him?" Kim asked as Mesogogg sneered. She was not going to make it out of here, so he might as well tell her everything.

"Well, we saw the two of you kiss the other night and I had been trying to think of ways to get at Dr. Thomas Oliver for years and you, my dear, are better than anything else I have ever discovered," Mesogogg said as Kim's eyes widened. To know that these people had been paying so much attention to Tommy scared her. It made her wonder what else he knew.

"That was a mistake," Kim said as Mesogogg cackled. If that had been a mistake, then he was a good little boy. The two of them cared about each other more than anything else in the world and they just had to get used to the idea.

"It may have been a mistake, but I can guarantee that he is desperately trying to find you by now and you are desperately hoping that he will before it is too late," Mesogogg said as he leaned down and whispered it in her ear. She could not help the involuntary shiver that ran down her spine and she knew he was right. She knew that was exactly what Tommy was doing right now. If he wasn't, it was only because he didn't know about it yet.

"You might as well let me go, he's not going to come," Kim lied as Mesogogg shook his head.

"Oh, he will, it's only a matter of time Kimberly," Mesogogg said as he turned to leave the room. "I think it is time for some stimulus to remind her of why she wants him to come get her."  
"Yes, I agree," Elsa leered as Kimberly looked up at her with wide eyes. That was when a machine much like a ray gun appeared from the ceiling and she could only stare at it.

"Don't kill her Elsa, just remind her of why," Mesogogg instructed as he left the room and Elsa cackled. This was going to be far too much fun, she did not like Oliver at all and to torture his little whore was something she would enjoy.

"Dr. O, calm down," Kira said as Tommy looked over at her from his pacing and just shook his head.

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Tommy all but roared as Kira glared over at him.

"You wouldn't be in this position if the two of you would have fucking talked this out last year," Kira said, coldly, as Tommy's head snatched towards her as Billy and Hayley looked at each other. Leave it to a teenager to put Tommy in his place.

"It's not that I didn't try…" Tommy started as Kira cut him off.

"If you wanted her as bad as you do right now, nothing would have stopped you from having her, not even her own stubbornness. It's time you get your shit together or this won't be the last time that you sit here and desperately try to find her. And if this keeps happening, one day, you'll be too late, Dr. O and you will have no one to blame but yourself," Kira said and then turned and ran from the Command Center and Conner quickly followed her out. He honestly did not want to stay for the fireworks show that was about to occur.

"I'm going to…" Ethan began lamely and then ran for the stairs as well. He had been abandoned by the others before, but this time was different. He knew that he could not face Dr. O right now, considering the tirade that was sure to come.

"Tommy…let it go, she's just a teenager," Billy said as Tommy turned around to face his friends.

"I'd let it go if she wasn't right, Billy," Tommy said as he sat down and closed his eyes. He had been desperately trying to keep himself from breaking down or thinking about her too much, but he had officially been pushed over the edge and there was nothing that he could do about it. "If I had acted like I gave a damn about her, we wouldn't be in this situation. We would be together, not fighting for me to just have a chance to save her."

"Don't blame yourself, the both of you did this," Hayley said, soothingly, as Tommy just shook his head.

"I should have never accepted that crap from her in high school, I should have gone after her. None of this ever would have happened if I had just gone after her," Tommy said as Hayley placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"You were a teenager then, you can't blame yourself for not doing something that most adults wouldn't do, but you have to make it right now Tommy. If you don't, Kira's right, this will happen again," Hayley said as Tommy stood and walked towards the stairs.

"Just come tell me when you've found something," Tommy said as Hayley and Billy exchanged a glance. Tommy had never done anything like that when Kimberly had been captured before, but he also had never been told off before either. No one else was brave enough to say that sort of thing to him when this happened, but maybe they should have. Maybe it would have solved their problem much sooner, but as it was, they all just had to wait and hope that Billy and Hayley would be able to figure out what was going on and more importantly how to get to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kimberly…" Tommy whispered as he tossed and turned in his sleep. If the situation had been different, the dream might not have bothered him so much, but he had gone to sleep that night, knowing that she was captured. That had never sat well with him, he had always had problems being able to cope when she was not with him. Now, however, seemed almost worse than anything else that he could remember; it was like it was the first time again. He had not been able to prevent it and now he was facing the same fate. He wished for a life with her, he wished for things to go back to how they had been, but he didn't know if she would ever let that happen. She was just too stubborn.

"Tommy! Tommy wake up!" Hayley yelled as she shook the sleeping man. He was now muttering in his sleep, but refusing to wake up. They had found what he wanted to know, but it wouldn't make him happy. It was just the facts and hopefully they would be able to find a way around the facts, but right now they were just dealing with all the extra crap. "Tommy!"

"Let me try Hayley," Billy said as Hayley took a step back next to him and Billy looked down at his old communicator. He then pressed the button, but Tommy did not move at the sound of the communicator buzz, which seemed odd enough to him. "Tommy, Reefside's in trouble!"

"What's going on? Who's attacking us now?" Tommy asked as he jerked awake and found himself still in his bed. "That's not funny."

"You wouldn't wake up any other way," Billy said as he threw Tommy a t-shirt from one of his drawers and turned to walk back out of the room. "Come on, we've got news for you."

"Good or bad?" Tommy asked pulling on his t-shirt and then scooting out of bed. He was not sure that he even wanted to hear the news, but he would. He had no choice in the matter. He was going to have to hear it no matter what he did.

"Just news, nothing more, nothing less," Billy said as Tommy barely nodded. He did not like the fact that Billy was skirting around the question, but he would take anything that he could get right now. "You're lucky she's a strong woman, Tommy. She's been tortured for information about you, but hasn't given up anything, although she knows more than you think. But there is no way for us to get you inside, Tommy."

"Then how do I get to her?" Tommy asked as Hayley and Billy exchanged a glance before they looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him. They knew he would ask and they also knew that he would hate their answer.

"You don't, they'll have to release her in their own due time," Billy said as Tommy glared over at him. It sounded like Billy had just given up on the search, which was something that was very unlike him. He was the kind of person that would never let a problem beat him. "We'll keep trying, but as of right now, we have nothing and it doesn't look likely that we'll find anything either."

"Come on, there must be another way," Tommy said as Billy and Hayley shook their heads no. They had double, even triple checked, but they could find no way to get him or the rangers in. For once they really could do nothing.

"Before you say it, we've tried everything. The best we can do is tell you not to worry about it; they'll let her go when they are ready," Billy said as Tommy glared at him.

"So, I'll get her back in box?" Tommy asked as Billy shook his head no.

"They'd have killed her by now if they thought that it would help. I don't think they will if they haven't already," Hayley said as Tommy stormed from the room, slamming the door on the way out. "He took that well."

"Yeah, almost too well," Billy murmured as they heard something upstairs crash and he grimaced. It sounded like Tommy was getting out his frustration on his furniture which was certainly much better than the two of them. "I take it back, he's taking this wonderfully."

"Are we going to tell the kids?" Hayley asked as Billy nodded his head yes. He did not exactly trust Tommy to do that right now without harming anyone.

"Eventually, right now I'm afraid that I need to call the others. They deserve to know the truth about what is going on," Billy said as Hayley nodded and he gently squeezed her shoulder. "She'll be fine, we just have to be careful."

"Careful, what do we have to be careful for?" Hayley asked as Billy looked down at her. After dealing with rangers for the past couple of years, she should have known what was coming next, but she didn't.

"To make sure that we don't become their next victims," Billy said as Hayley's eyes widened and Billy exited the room, leaving her with a bad feeling in her stomach. She did not like this choice, but none of them could lose Tommy, anymore than he could lose Kimberly.

* * *

"Are you ready now to tell us?" Mesogogg asked as the tears streamed from her swollen eyes as she inclined her head towards his voice.

"I know nothing, haven't you figure it out?" Kim fired back as Mesogogg ran his clawed hand down her side.

"He searches for you, you mean more than you know, so you must, in turn, know something valuable," Mesogogg said as Kim shook her head no. It comforted her to know that Tommy was looking, but that was Tommy, he would do this for any ranger that was missing.

"He'd do that for anyone," Kim said as Mesogogg pulled up a video. This might just change her mind.

"Would he do this to his home when he found out that he could not reach them?" Mesogogg asked as Elsa forced Kim to focus on the screen and her eyes widened. "You mean more to him, now bring him to me."

"You might as well kill me," Kim said as Mesogogg looked over at her. He could see the seriousness in her eyes and knew now, for the first time, that she was not going to give up any information on Tommy.

"You love him, don't you?" Mesogogg said as Kim looked away from him. "Oh, you do? Elsa, it is time that Mr. Oliver sees how she truly feels about him."  
"You will not hurt him!" Kim growled as she pulled against her restraints in an attempt to attack Mesogogg.

"I don't plan to hurt him, I plan to kill him," Mesogogg whispered darkly as Elsa disappeared and Kim again began struggling. It was all he needed to see to know that she cared. "So dear Tommy it is."


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Tommy Oliver slept poorly on Monday night was an understatement as compared to Tuesday night. He had decided to forego another day off because of the fact that Elsa was also his principal and there was no better way to watch her than his being there at school. When he walked into his classroom on Wednesday morning three students were waiting for him there. He had honestly expected it, but he had hoped that they'd give him some time. He was still adjusting to the idea of not being able to go after her, of her being at Mesogogg's mercy.

"Hey guys," Tommy muttered as they looked over at him and then exchanged a glance. Billy had called them last night to tell them what had happened. None of them had thought that this would be the solution to the problem, but it was.

"How are you taking it?" Kira asked, tentatively, as Tommy looked over at her. He could see that she was really trying to help him, but this was not helping at all.

"I've got to go on, but I'm not going to stop trying to find a way to get to her. It's what she deserves," Tommy said as Kira nodded her head in agreement. She could not help but agree more.

"It's what you deserve too, Dr. O," Conner said as he picked up his books as well as Kira's. They had never seen him look so miserable before, even when they were fighting against her last year. Now he was just defeated and they didn't know what to do about it. They didn't know how they'd manage all of this without him.

"I'll see you in class," Tommy said as they nodded and then walked back out of his room. He was relieved to know that they cared, but he did not want anyone around him who might be able to figure out how much he cared.

"He's not going good," Kim said as Conner nodded and put his arm around her.

"I know, but there's nothing that we can do about it. She's going to be all right, she knows what to do to get through this, Tommy will find a way to her, eventually," Conner said as Kira nodded. She had needed some reassurance that things would be all right, but Dr. O was not giving that to any of them. They all could tell that he did not feel so positive about this either.

"I need Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight to report to my office immediately," Principal Randall said as they all looked up and then around, hoping to find Dr. O there to defend them.

"We better go," Ethan said as they headed off together towards her office.

"Well, the three of you are quite a group. Mr. McKnight, you have two weeks detention for kicking your soccer ball around the hall," Principal Randall began as the three of them walked in. "Now, you Ms. Ford have detention for you lovely concerts, two weeks. Mr. Brown, you have it for two weeks as well…"

"What for?" Ethan asked as Principal Randall shuffled them out of the office and quickly slammed the door behind them. "What was that?"  
"I'm not sure, but Dr. O will be pissed to hear it," Conner said as they now stormed to their first class of the day, utterly livid. What were they going to do when Mesogogg attacked again?

"You have detention? Why?" Tommy asked as Kira and Conner looked at each other. They weren't too sure about it either, to be honest, but they had decided it was best to just go along with it for right now. "I know she would pull something like this."

"Well, we have no choice but to go. Dr. O they want just you, for some reason, so be careful," Kira said as Tommy smiled. The poor girl was more worried about his situation than her own, which happened to be worse than his own. He just had to search some more, but that was not going so well so far. Hopefully tonight that would change, somehow.

"Go guys, I'll take care of anything if it comes in," Tommy said as they nodded and then ran off as they were sure that being late would only get them in more trouble.

"Tommy, are you all right?" Jason asked as Tommy picked up his phone later that night. He had spent hours scanning but continued to find the same thing. There was no way in, not even for him, as an experienced ranger.

"No, I'm not, but you are on your honeymoon, you don't need to be talking to me about that. Go be with you wife," Tommy said as Trini looked over at Jason. She had predicted that Tommy would say that, but they both wished that he would just quit being so stubborn.

"No, Tommy, I made him call you. I'm worried about you too," Trini said as Tommy looked down at the phone. "Talk to him, maybe the two of you can figure out a way to get my best friend back safe."

"Now tell me everything that you know," Jason said as Tommy just shook his head. He was sure that all this was going to do was make Jason mad, but there was nothing that they could do about it.

"All I really know is that if she is to escape, I can't help her and neither can any of my rangers. There is no way for us to get in and be guaranteed to get out and Billy won't send us in unless he knows that we'll come back," Tommy said as Jason hung his head. It didn't sound good to him either if he was to be honest with himself about it.

"She's stuck?" Jason murmured as he heard Tommy's strangled sob. "Tommy, there is something that you need to know."

"What's that?" Tommy asked as Trini signaled for Jason to shut up, but he just shook his head. Tommy needed to know, he needed to know how important it was to get her back.

"She's pregnant Tommy, about three months from what she told us," Jason said as Tommy collapsed into his chair. He had never seen that one coming, although he knew they had not been the most careful people in the world, he had always expected to hear this news from her, preferably after their marriage. "I'm guessing that you can remember what happened to get her pregnant."

"I'm doing everything that I can," Tommy said as Jason just shook his head. "Billy and Hayley can't find a way in and neither can I. For all intents and purposes there is nothing that we can do."

"That's your child that she's carrying! Where is the Tommy Oliver that would go through hellfire and brimstone to save her?" Jason yelled as Tommy just shook his head.  
"I tried Jason, I'm trying, but it's not as easy as it seems. What am I supposed to do? Tell me and I will do it!" Tommy yelled as Jason sat back against the headboard. He had him stumped there and he knew it. "I can't lose her Jason."

"I know, Tommy, we'll be home on Monday, I'll come by and see how I can help you out, before we have to head back to Carolina," Jason said as Tommy barely nodded. He could not do much more than that right now.

"I love her, Jason, I still love her," Tommy muttered as Trini looked down at the phone and squinted her eyes closed.

"She does too Tommy, that's why she planned to keep the baby," Trini said as Tommy barely nodded.

"Just let me go, I'm going to try…" Tommy trailed off as he broke down with a sob.

"Okay, Tommy, I'll see you on Monday," Jason said hanging up the phone and reaching over for Trini. "I love you."

"I love you too," Trini whispered as he hugged her to his chest. "Don't say a word about the honeymoon, it's been wonderful, Jason."

"Yeah, two of our best friends are now…" Jason trailed off as she kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll work out it's not the first time that this has happened," Trini said as Jason just shook his head.

"It's the first time that Billy can't find a way to get him in," Jason said as Trini just placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe Tommy has to do it himself this time," Trini whispered as he looked over at her and she gave him a gentle kiss.

"And if he can't?" Jason whispered back as Trini just shook her head that she didn't know what would happen then. She, however, was sure that Tommy would do everything within his power to get to her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SORRY FOLKS, BUT I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER SIX, THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT TO BE CHAPTER SEVEN, AS IT IS NOW, IF YOU DON'T MIND GOING BACK AND READING THAT CHAPTER, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! SORRY!!

Kimberly slept horribly that night as she dreamed of horrible things. There were flashes of her time as the pink ranger, when Rita stole her powers and even of her becoming Rita, but that was not the most horrible of what she dreamed. The thing that was haunting her the most were the last words that she said to Tommy. She had blown him off yet again and this time she was not sure if she would be able to make it right like she had attempted all the times in the past. That was what hurt the most and that was why she most desperately needed to see him again, even if it was just to tell him that she loved him and that she didn't mean all of the things that she had said lately.

But she was here, stuck, and it was absolutely horrible, as the only time that she was unstrapped from the table was when she begged to go to the restroom. Although they were evil, they at least had the common sense to do that, in order to keep her somewhat pacified. By looking at herself in the mirror she could tell that she had thinned, which was not good for the baby. Tommy didn't even know about that and he at least deserved to find it all out from her. Now she might never get the chance, as it was too dangerous for her to attempt any sort of escape. She just had to survive until Tommy came to save her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Trent said in an urgent whisper as he gently shook the woman's arm. He had no idea how he had got here, but he knew trouble when he saw it and he could not just leave her here.

"Tommy…" Kim murmured half awake as she tried to squint the man into focus. She found that she was having trouble focusing on anyone lately and that worried her as well, as the only other times that had happened, she had soon passed out afterwards.

"I'm not Tommy; I'm Trent Fernandez, where can I take you?" Trent asked as Kim looked up at him, suddenly feeling very nauseous. "Ma'am?"

"To Tommy Oliver," Kim muttered as the boy freed her and carried her over to the portal that he had entered by and quickly exited the room.

* * *

"Dr. O! Dr. O!" Trent yelled as he banged on Tommy's front door an hour later. The woman had barely been able to keep herself upright as he moved her from the living room of his home to his car. She now, however, had passed out and he desperately needed for Dr. O to wake up. "Dr. O!"

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Kira asked as she walked up behind him. They had come to see if he had found anything new that might actually be useful to them. Usually they would have just waited until after school, but they had all gotten the distinct feeling that he was not going to come in to school today.

"I found her this morning and she asked me to bring her to Tommy Oliver, Dr. O is the only Oliver I know, so I can only guess that it's him," Trent said as he motioned towards his car, where the rangers looked back to see who it was and could only stare in awe. "I just went into my dad's office this morning and then I found myself in this lab with her."  
"Dr. O!" Kira, Conner, and Ethan yelled as they beat on the door as well. She was the woman that they had been looking for, for far too long and they were sure that Dr. O would want to know about it right away. "Dr. O! Open up!"

"What?" Tommy asked angrily as he slung the door open, still only half dressed. Last night he had tried to drown his worries and had done a very good job at it, but right now he was not too happy with the kids that were waking him. The hangover aside, he just wanted to be able to mope today, before he pulled himself together and figured out how to get to Kim. "I take a day off and this is what happens?"

"Before you get any madder, you might want to take a look in his car," Conner said as Tommy looked over at Trent and then at the new car in his driveway. To see a mess of brown hair in the passenger's seat was all that he needed, as he pushed through them and ran towards the car.

"Who is she?" Trent asked as Conner, Ethan, and Kira exchanged a glance. Should they tell him or should they leave that responsibility to Dr. O?

"Kim," Tommy whispered as he reached for her hand and she barely opened her eyes. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Kim whispered back as he lifted her from the car and walked towards his home.

"All of you, inside, we need to talk," Tommy ordered as they nodded and then pushed Trent inside as well. He had never taken orders from Dr. O before, but obviously he was now of some value to them. They would figure out exactly what value it was soon enough.

"He'll answer the question for you," Kira said as Trent barely nodded. He was now glad that he did not wait all day to bring her here, as he was sure that Dr. O would not have been too happy with him if he had done that.

"Hey," Tommy said as he placed her in his bed and she looked up at him.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Kim asked as he gently cleaned the cut on her forehead as well as what he could see without turning on the lights.

"I tried, Kim, but there was no way for me to get in. I tried to find a way, but I couldn't and neither could Hayley or Billy. I'm so sorry," Tommy said as he kissed her on the cheek and then placed his hand on her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the day when I'd be ready to come back to you," Kim said as she forced herself to sit up. "I want you to be a part of this child's life, but I'm not sure about mine yet."

"How can you not be sure about that when we've loved each other for over ten years, Kim?" Tommy asked as Kim looked at him and he gently reached for her hand. "I need you Kim, more than you'll ever know."

"I'm not ready Tommy," Kim whispered as he reached for her other hand and gently took it in his own. "Please, don't push me, not right now. Just help me get better, Tommy and then we'll talk about us."

"Okay, just lay down and rest. I have got to go talk to the kids," Tommy said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he stood up.

"Can I make a call?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head yes. He had a very good idea of who she would call and he just hoped that Trini and Jason would be able to talk some sense into her. He honestly felt like telling her that he would not let her leave, but he couldn't do that. He knew it would just push her away again and right now he couldn't do that. He needed her to come back to him, somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Trini," Kim murmured as she tried to block out the light in room. She had a horrible headache this morning, but was thankful to no longer be in Mesogogg's lair. The fact that Tommy knew let her know that Jason had told him what had happened but she had been warned it would go this way if she waited too long and obviously she had. However, part of that came from the fact that she was captured against her will.

"Kim! You're alive!" Trini yelled as Kim let out a low moan from the sudden noise. Trini did not seem to truly understand what it was like to be pregnant and running on only a few hours rest. "Sorry, you must be tired. Tell me, how did Tommy find you?"  
"He didn't, some kid found me," Kim said as Trini barely nodded. The romance had long gone out of Tommy's white knight rescuing , considering that the last few times she had been much more likely to curse at him than kiss him for his bravery.

"You should have heard him last night, Kim, all he wanted was to be able to get to you. I've never heard him sound that desperate before, eve before Jason told him about the baby," Trini said, carefully, as Kim laid back down, trying to stem the nausea that she was now feeling.

"I know, it's all right, he just asked why I didn't tell him," Kim said as Trini just shook her head. She had known that Tommy would ask that, they all had, but she had hoped against all hope that Kim would just tell him first. "But let's not talk about that, let's talk about your honeymoon.

"No, Kim, it's time that you face him. He loves you and you love him as well. He will not abandon you Kim. Haven't you learned that already?" Trini asked as Kim looked up at the ceiling. To admit it to Trini was one thing, but to tell Tommy the truth was a completely different matter.

"I know, but I don't think I could stand myself if I abandoned him again," Kim said as Trini let out a sigh and Jason walked in.

"Who is it?' Jason asked, as this had to be the most un-peaceful honeymoon he had ever heard of.

"Kim and I'm trying to convince her to just take Tommy back," Trini said as Kim sighed.

"It's not like I've never tried Trini, it's just that every time it happens, we wind up having sex and I decided it's not a good time anymore," Kim said as Trini laughed.

"Tell him, be with him because until you are things will only get worse for the two of you. You have been targeted twice by association, there may not be a chance for him to save you if it happens a third time," Trini said as Kim barely nodded. She knew that Trini was right, but she did not want to think about it right now.

"And marrying him won't make me a bigger target?" Kim asked as Trini's eyes narrowed.

"You are carrying his child, as soon as they figure that out, it won't matter, they'll try to kill you or try to capture the baby once it's born. You've got to make a decision sweetie," Trini said as Kim closed her eyes. She was torn between what she needed to do and what her mind kept telling her was wrong. She had decided to leave him and now he wanted to be with her again. It made absolutely no sense to her that he would even want her again.

"I'll talk to him, I just wanted to tell you that I was alive and well. I need to rest, these last few days have been rough," Kim said as Trini nodded. She doubted that Kim would talk to him right away, but hopefully she really would this time.

"How is she?" Kira asked as Tommy walked into the living room and sat down in his chair. The experienced rangers knew it to be his and Trent just stayed away from it as the others had avoided it like the plague.

"All right, I guess," Tommy said as he hung his head and then looked away from them.

"What else is there Dr. O?" Conner asked as the old ranger looked over at them with a concern in his eyes that they had yet to see before from him.

"She's pregnant," Tommy said as Conner choked on his drink and Kira gently beat him on the back. "But that's not what I need to talk to all of you about. You might as well just know about it."

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Trent asked as Tommy looked at the clock and then the kids.

"This afternoon, come back. You have to get to school," Tommy said as they exchanged glances and then nodded that that was what they would do. They all could tell that Dr. O was not going to give them an excuse for being late, so they had better run.

"Tommy!" Kim called as she tried to find her way to the bathroom before she threw up all over his bedroom.

"What?" Tommy asked as he jogged up the stairs. He wanted to make sure she was fine, but he was still reeling from her earlier statement.

"Bathroom," Kim panted as he picked her up and carried her into his bathroom, just in time for her to throw up in the toilet.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Tommy said he gently rubbed her back as she hung her head over the toilet. She was sure that this was not the end of it and that she would soon throw up again. "What has your doctor said?"

"To eat as much as I can, try not to stress out and keep from getting captured," Kim said as Tommy walked over to his sink and dug out one of his old ponytail holders from the drawer. He then sat down behind her and pulled her hair back.

"Who is your doctor?" Tommy asked as Kim smiled.

"Rocky, who else did you think I would go to?" Kim asked as Tommy kissed her cheek. Her stomach was still threatening to turn over at any moment, but Tommy being there made her feel better, even if she was not sure where she wanted to go from here. "Don't leave."

"I took the day off, I'll be here as long as you want me to be," Tommy said as she turned around to face him.

"I don't deserve you Tommy," Kim said as she rested her head against his shoulder, as she looked up at him.

"Kim, home is where your heart is, you are my home. So we do deserve this, we deserve to have each other," Tommy said as he tilted her head up to him and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm afraid to try to do this. What if I run away again?" Kim asked as Tommy leaned back against the bathroom wall and gently pulled her back with him.

"Do you want this child to grow up the same way that you did? Wondering which parent they'll live with and if they really care at all?" Tommy asked, gently, as she reached for his hand and gently led it over to her stomach.

"I don't but I'm not sure if I'm ready," Kim said as she felt his other hand rubbing her side. She looked like she was about to go back to sleep against him and he would let her if she could do that. He knew that she needed the rest now, especially after these last few days.

"You just have to be willing to try," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded as he smiled. "Let me take care of you, I promise that we'll make it somehow."

"Okay," Kim whispered as she turned her face into his neck and fell asleep out of utter exhaustion.

"Sleep Mama, sleep," Tommy whispered as he arranger her body so that he could easily pick her up. This was definitely a step forward for her, as opposed to her normal stance towards him. He just hoped it wouldn't change when she got better like it had so many times before.

"Why didn't you call me when she got captured? You know that I had to find out from Aisha what happened?" Rocky yelled as Tommy held the phone away from his ear. "Have you found her yet?"

"Yes, she's here at my house. Now, why didn't you tell me that she was pregnant?" Tommy asked as Rocky looked at his office door. He had known that question might be asked; he had just hoped that it would not be.

"I wanted to, but this doctor/patient confidentiality thing got in my way," Rocky said as he let out a sigh. "What did they do to her?"

"Torture her from what I can see. She's sleeping right now Rocky, so I can't really tell you anything else. We haven't really talked about that yet," Tommy said as Rocky decided to walk over to his appointment calendar. He only had two appointments this afternoon and unless one of them had a severe problem, he was sure that he could get to Reefside sometime this afternoon.

"I'll come up there, Tommy, I'll even bring Ish. I just need to make sure that she's okay," Rocky said as Tommy nodded. He was actually thinking of requesting this if Rocky hadn't volunteered.

"Thanks, Rocky, you'll even get to meet the newbies if you want," Tommy said as Rocky just shook his head.

"When will you give it all up Tommy?" Rocky asked as Tommy looked down at the table. A long time ago he had promised himself he'd quit when he had a family. The problem was, he was not sure that Kim would even go through with it all and the rangers needed him right now.

"When Kim really comes back to me," Tommy said as he heard Kim groan upstairs. "I've got to go, she doesn't sound like she's sleeping good."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours," Rocky said as he hung up the phone. In his line of work he was used to bringing lives into the world, but he couldn't help but wonder what would take Tommy out of this world. Tommy had always put others first and now for the first time he had to take care of himself, because if he didn't he wouldn't live to see his child grow up. That was something that he knew Tommy did not want to have happen, but unless he changed, he was heading down that road.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey kids," Tommy said as he opened the front door several hours later. His day had mostly been spent sitting beside his bed watching Kim sleep, but that was what he truly wanted to do. He wanted to be near her, because he knew that if he was Mesogogg would not try anything. He was not foolish enough to even attempt it with him nearby. "Now, Trent, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I went into my dad's office this morning to get something and I then found myself in a lab of sorts. I had decided to just get out of there, but then I saw her. Of course I didn't know what was going on, but I had to get her out of there," Trent said as Tommy nodded. The boy had no idea how grateful he was to him for doing that, instead of just turning the other cheek. He knew that Kim had been lucky to not have anything happen to her and it had been by the grace of God that she had not lost the baby from the stress or the injuries.

"Trent, I'm scared to send you back home, especially considering that you found her in your dad's office," Tommy said as Trent stared over at him. Trent understood exactly what he was saying and he did not like it one bit.

"How can you say this is best? You don't even know my father!" Trent yelled as Tommy hid his face behind his hands. He wished that was the case, but it wasn't. He knew Anton Mercer all too well and what he was seeing was something he had never thought would happen with Mercer's research.

"I do know Anton, I'm just not sure if he is involved in this or not. I hope that he has nothing to do with it, but the tryannadrones are similar to a prototype of some protectors that we were working on together a few years ago," Tommy said as Kim stumbled down the stairs, clutching her stomach. "You okay?"

"Just a cramp, Tommy," Kim said as he gave her a concerned look. "What kind of food do you have here?"

"I'm not sure, just look in the fridge, you can take anything that you want," Tommy said as the rangers looked between the two of them. "Guys…"

"Before you start, I have a question for you," Conner said as Tommy stared at him. That sentence scared him more than anything else that had been said so far today. When Conner had questions, it usually meant a rather uncomfortable day for him.

"What's that?" Tommy asked as Kim walked back out of the kitchen with a jar of pickles and chocolate ice cream. She then sat down next to Tommy, who just shook his head as the rangers gave her an odd look.

"How much longer will you be working with us?" Conner asked as Tommy looked over at Kim. She, however, was content to just eat her ice cream without a care in the world.

"I don't really know Conner, but the three of you are going to have to work extra hard and Trent, I don't know what to do with you right now. I don't know who Mesogogg is, but there is a good chance that if you were able to get her from your home, that your father might have something to do with it," Tommy said as Trent just stared at him. To hear someone put it so bluntly was unbelievable, but Tommy had no time left to fool around. Trent had heard stories about Dr. O's youth today that he would have thought him incapable to do. Now he was telling him that his own father could be a part of all of this and he didn't know how to handle it. This was not something that had even crossed his mind until Tommy mentioned it just now.

"Let him stay here Tommy," Kim said as Tommy looked down at he and she just nodded that he should do that, it was the most logical thing for him to do. "You're already in enough danger, it shouldn't be a problem."

"And you and the baby?" Tommy asked as she dipped a pickle in the ice cream and Kira struggled not to gag.

"We'll be fine at my place, it's only about an hour drive, Tommy," Kim said as Tommy glared at her and she understood the look in his eyes. He was not planning on letting her leave this house again, except to pack her things and move in with him. "Later, when they are gone we'll talk about it."

"No, you'll talk now," Rocky said as they looked back at him, neither of them had heard him come in. "But only after I do an ultrasound."

"Ultrasound?" Kim asked as Rocky nodded his head yes. "Where? In Angel Grove?"

"Nope, downstairs. Tommy, come on," Rocky said as Tommy looked over at him and then down at Kim. "Kids, why don't you talk to Aisha? I'm sure that she'd love to hear some of your war stories."

"Why are you here? I'm perfectly fine Rocky," Kim said as Rocky looked over at her before reaching out and gently touching a bruise on her shoulder. She tried to hide the grimace on her face, but it did not work as Rocky just sighed. Kim always put up a good front for people and he knew that if she was letting him see that, she was secretly in much more pain.

"This is because I know what you faced and Kim, it scares me to know that you are pregnant with his child. Anything that they can do to get to him, they will. You don't need to give them another reason to come after you," Rocky said as Kim glared up at him. There were definitely times that she hated that he was her doctor; he knew far too much about her.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped, Rocky," Kim said as she clutched her side again as Tommy and Rocky exchanged a glance.

"Sit," Rocky commanded as they reached the bottom of the stairs and she walked over to the couch. Kim was a tough cookie, but she could not neglect her body right now.

"Tommy, please tell me that you don't agree with him," Kim begged as Tommy looked away from her. "Tommy!"

"I just worry that he'll find out and come after you again and this time with the intent to kill the baby. It's a good thing that he doesn't know right now," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I cannot lose you Kimberly. You have to understand that."

"Why would you care now when you didn't care before?" Kim asked as Rocky put together all the equipment while trying his best to ignore them. He did not want to see this explosion if he could help it.

"I've always cared. Why do you think that I always came for you when I probably shouldn't have? I have always and will always love you, even if you push me away," Tommy said as Kim stood up and stormed out of the room. Tommy had no clue what he had done, but obviously he had said something wrong.

"Go after her," Rocky whispered as Tommy stood and ran up the stairs after her. Rocky could not believe that he was seeing all of this and he just hoped Kim would come to her senses soon. They all knew that those two needed each other more than anything else in the world, they were just ready for the stupidity to end.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled as he heard the front door slam. "Kim!"

"What's…" Conner started as Kira slapped her hand over his mouth and she then shook her head no. Dr. O needed to be left alone right now. They had all seen she her run, although Aisha was the only one that had seen it more than once. She completely agreed with everyone else about the two of them and now she just hoped that Tommy would actually solve it all.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kim," Tommy whispered as he walked up beside her as she sat behind a tree not far from his house. From what he could hear, he knew that she was sobbing at the moment and that broke his heart, more than anything else in the world. He hated when he made her cry and he felt like scum knowing that he had done it yet again. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Kim, I need you."

"I don't know Tommy, I'm so confused right now. I want you in my life, but I don't know how to even begin to start over again. I never imagined being pregnant and asking for you to come back to me. It makes me feel like you are only doing this so that I won't have to do it alone, not because you actually love me," Kim sobbed as he carefully reached over and hugged her.

"How many times must I tell you that I love you? I loved you before we ever had sex, I loved you when my head told me that I shouldn't anymore and I still love you now. Kim, I do not want you to go this alone, but that is mainly because I love you, not because I feel pressured to do this. You are the one person that I have ever seen myself growing old with. Just come home to me, Kim, please," Tommy said as she looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm not asking for a marriage, I'm just asking for you to take me back."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Kim asked with a sad smile as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. The way he saw it, she was taking a huge step anyway by just telling him the truth. He was going to do some of the work to make her feel better.

"Kim, I've forgiven you for the past, so don't stop yourself from living in the present. We've been given more second chances than most people ever get. It's time that we do what we should have done all those years ago and get back together, for both of our sakes," Tommy said as Kim could only stare at him. The man standing before her had bared his heart to her and she felt she needed to do something, but did not know what it might be.

"You're sure?" Kim managed as Tommy nodded his head yes and she threw both her arms around him. She needed this man so much and although she had fought this feeling for so long, her resilience had now broken. She finally admitted just how important he was to her. "Thank you, Tommy."

"No, thank you for carrying my child," Tommy said as he brushed her hair out of her face as he pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel her trembling in his embrace and he slowly released her to see her smiling up at him.

"You'll make a wonderful father Tommy," Kim said as he smiled. He had given up on the idea of a family years ago and now it seemed like they very well might have one.

"You need to let Rocky check you out, just for his peace of mind," Tommy said as Kim nodded. He then stood and pulled her up. She still felt so small and he was unsure of how she'd be able to carry the child at her size, but this was something he would bring up to Rocky.

"This is a day that I have been waiting for, for a very long time," Kim said as Tommy smiled down at her and put his arm around her. He loved her, that was one thing that he had never really doubted.

* * *

"Why'd you go do that?" Rocky welcomed as Kim walked back down the stairs. "You've still got a couple of weeks before we can even tell if it's a boy or a girl."

"I'm not sure that I want to know Rocky," Kim said as Rocky looked over to Tommy, who merely shrugged. He was just along for the ride right now.

"Okay, well there's the baby's head," Rocky indicated as they both peered over at the screen. Tommy could feel some emotion welling up inside of him that he had never felt before. "Everything looks good; it seems like there was not much damage done to the baby."

"Thank God," Kim said as Rocky wiped off the jelly with a towel and Tommy reached down to hug her.

"Kim, I do have some strict things for you to do from now on," Rocky said as Kim looked over at him, wondering why he had to do this in front of Tommy. She knew that Tommy would make her follow whatever it was to the letter and Rocky knew that as well. "You have to eat more, I know that the last three days didn't help, but you've barely gained any weight, but the baby is a normal size. Also try not to get captured again."

"I don't plan on it," Kim said as Tommy smiled over at her. If he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't happen again, but there was no way for him to guarantee that. Not after the last few days and how things had been for the two of them.

"That's good, now if you'll just head upstairs, I need to talk with Tommy," Rocky said as Kim glared at him. She could only imagine what he had to say to Tommy. "Just a couple of minutes, anyway Ish promised to make supper for all of them."

"Okay," Kim said as she stood and walked up the stairs. Rocky waited until he heard the door close and then turned to face Tommy.

"What do I need to know?" Tommy asked as Rocky walked over to Tommy's couch and sat down.

"I'm worried Tommy. She's held up good so far, aside from the morning sickness, but in about two weeks she'll be four months along. I honestly wouldn't believe that she was pregnant, except for the fact that I have done all the tests myself. Her weight isn't the issue, some women gain very little weight, but at her size she needs a little bit more. I'm not telling you to shove food down her throat, but make sure she eats," Rocky said as Tommy nodded. "Also, she's had a couple of fainting episodes because her sugar has just bottomed out. You need to keep peanut butter, coke, or candy bars in the house at all times. If she eats that, it'll keep her from fainting. If she has one of those episodes, I want you to call me because I have to make sure it's just her sugar, not something more serious. You got all that?"

"Yeah, I do," Tommy said as he let out a sigh and just shook his head.

"But congrats man," Rocky said extending his hand and Tommy graciously shook it. "She'll come around, what with a mini you running around, she'll have no choice about it."

"Yeah, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be dad," Tommy said as Rocky smirked. Tommy was going to do just fine if Kim would let him be that father that he could be.

"No one is Tommy, hell me and Ish haven't even started talking about it and we've been married for four years," Rocky said as Tommy nodded as they exited the command center. "The two of you kinda got thrown into it."

"Yeah, but maybe she'll finally realize that I have forgiven her," Tommy said as Rocky nodded and smiled. Tommy had been fighting to prove that for years and he was right, maybe this would finally prove it.

"Or at least the sex was good," Rocky whispered as Tommy laughed. Leave it to Rocky to make things seem like they were not nearly as bad as they really were.

* * *

"We've given out our war stories, it's time for yours," Conner said about halfway through the meal. Tommy slowly raised his eyes to meet Conner's as the others prepared to duck for cover.

"You don't want to hear what a bunch of old fools like us did when we were rangers," Kim said as Conner nodded his head that he really did wish to know and that this was no joking matter.

"Maybe another night," Tommy said as Kira turned to him and looked him directly in the eyes. She could see that he had no intention to share it with them but one day he wouldn't have a choice. She'd make sure of that.

"All right," Kira conceded for the group as Conner looked over at her, utterly livid about the situation. He knew that this was probably their only chance and they had just lost it.

"Kim, you gotta eat more than that," Rocky said, gently, as she barely nodded. He could tell she was forcing each piece of food down, but at least she was trying.

"When's the baby due?" Kira asked as Tommy looked over at Kim, who was focusing solely on her plate.

"End of March, beginning of April," Kim said as Kira nodded and then looked over at Aisha.

"We should hold you a baby shower," Kira said as Tommy spit out his drink and Kim started coughing from halfway choking on her own drink.

"It's a little bit early for that. I might not even be around that much," Kim said as Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha looked over at her, hoping she was lying for the sake of the affect. However, they could see that she was being dead serious and that worried them.

"You're going to be around because you and Dr. O are gonna get married even if you don't know that yet," Kira said as Kim just stared at her as Tommy looked down at his plate, attempting to keep his attention away from Kim.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Kira," Kim said as Kira looked between her and Dr. O.

"You are. Maybe after the baby is born, but you are," Kira said with an air of confidence that gave all of them the goose pimples. She was not going to keep pushing it, but she had gotten her point across and that was what she needed to do.

"How about those Chargers," Rocky said as Kim and Aisha glared over at him, obviously he didn't need to talk about that either.

"What can you tell us about this new thing that is after you?" Kira asked as Tommy looked at those seated around the table, knowing that he was the only one that knew anything.

"We don't know much, actually, the fact is he's only attacked Trini and Jason so far. He captured her, so he knows a good bit about me, but I have no clue why he's doing this right now," Tommy said as they stared at him in wonder. None of them could believe he didn't know why this was happening. He always seemed to know at least that, even if he didn't know anything else.

"A personal grudge? Maybe an old colleague?" Kira asked as Tommy just shook his head. He, in all honesty, had absolutely no clue why or who would do this.

"If I could tell you why, I wouldn't be here, I'd be after the man, but we have no clue. We'll find out more as we go along," Tommy said, calmly, as they shook their heads. He took this all so well, but they weren't taking it well at all.

"I'm glad that you can talk about this like it is everyday business," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her.

"It's a part of me; I've lived this life for too many years," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him, slightly shocked.

"And when will you give it up?" Kim asked as the entire table shifted their focus to Tommy. The fact that Kim had even asked the question surprised them, they thought that she, of all people, would understand what this was about.

"I made myself a promise a long time ago that once I had a family I would, but it seems like that's still in question," Tommy said, pointedly, as Kim stared at him. He had never said anything like that to her before and he had had due cause to say it.

"You are going to be a father, isn't that enough?" Kim asked as he looked her in the eyes and he shook his head no. "Thomas Oliver!"

"Clear the room," Rocky whispered as the rangers scrambled away from the table and Rocky and Aisha merely moved to a corner of the room.

"You keep on saying you don't know if you'll take me back, if I'll ever really get to be a part of this child's life. I want a guarantee that when I leave this life I'll have you there with me. That I can have someone to love," Tommy said as Kim threw her cup at him as she stood, but before she could flee, he had her pinned to the wall.

"Tommy!" Aisha yelled as Rocky held her back. He knew that Tommy would not dare hurt her. He loved her too much to even imagine doing that to her.

"All these years I have done nothing to deserve this. You were the one who wanted sex, you were the one that decided you could live without me and now you say you can raise a child without me, a child that is mine! I know you Kim! I know that if I let you walk out, I won't see you until you have the baby, if then," Tommy yelled as he forced her to look up at him. "I can't live like that anymore, I can't."

"Let me go, Tommy," Kim whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks and Tommy just shook his head no. "Tommy, let me go!"

"I won't lose you Kim, I can't. I've lived far too long without you, it's time that you realize that we will eventually have each other, no matter what happens. I know that you may wish to wait, but I want to know that I'll have you there when the waiting is over," Tommy whispered as he gently kissed her. "Kim, please, not just for me, but for our baby."

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of myself," Kim whispered as Tommy took a step back from her while keeping his arms on either side of her head. He was still not going to let her leave, but he hadn't noticed until now how tightly he was holding her against the wall.

"Why would you be scared of yourself?" Tommy asked as she looked away from him towards Aisha, who merely shrugged her shoulders. Tommy deserved to hear what she was thinking.

"Because of what I did the last time I cared too much for you. Tommy, I can't lose you again," Kim whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You will if you can't get over that. I can't have only a part of your heart anymore, I need all of you Kim," Tommy said as he heard her sob and he looked around at Rocky and motioned for him to take Aisha out so that they could be alone. He knew it might not be best, but it was worth a try.

"I don't want…I can't live through that again," Kim said as she looked up at him and he gently held onto her chin.

"You won't have to Kim, just trust me and let us have a life together, where we live one day at time, from moment to moment. If the day comes when you no long love me, we'll deal with it then not now, I know you don't want me out of your life for good and I can't imagine actually doing that," Tommy said as she could only stare at him. "Please, Kim, please."

"I'm not perfect Tommy," Kim whispered as he smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

"I think I know that better than anyone else," Tommy said as he brushed back her hair and pulled her into a hug. "Now are we going to fight about this anymore?"

"No, I'm yours now," Kim said as Tommy picked her up and spun her around. "Don't do that too much, I'll get sick."

"I just have one more question," Tommy said as she nodded that he could ask. "Are you staying?"

"I…I've missed…just let me stay," Kim said as he kissed her and they both faintly heard clapping. By the time they had broken apart the rangers had returned to the table along with Aisha and Rocky.

"Finally," Kira muttered as Tommy glared over at her. She, however, smiled and merely shook her head. He could glare all he wanted, but it wouldn't matter, she'd be happy anyway. It was about time that they got their act together and this baby might be the one thing that would save the two of them from lives of discontent.


	11. Chapter 11

The months passed and things seemed to be going fairly well. Mesogogg had finally attacked the rangers, but it still didn't seem to be enough. He kept hinting at Tommy's involvement, but had kept away from him, for some reason. However, that all changed when Mesogogg decided that playing with the rangers was not enough.

"Tommy!" Kim called as she walked through the front door with a bag of groceries. They had decided to get married after the baby was born, which was a giant step in its own. No, they weren't technically engaged, but all their friends knew about it as well as their parents, he just didn't know when he would buy the ring or pop the question. "Tommy! Hello!"

"Kim, hi," Hayley said as she stepped out of the kitchen and Kim almost threw the bag up into the air. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I don't work as late on Wednesday's as I used to," Kim said as Hayley took the bag from her and walked into the kitchen. "But I think the better question is, why are you here?"

"Why don't we bring the groceries in," Hayley suggested, nervously, as Kim looked over at her. She knew that something was wrong and she just was not sure if she wanted to wait to find out what it was.

"I think you should tell me what's going on," Kim said as Hayley looked away from her. She did not wish to tell Kim the truth. She was afraid of what it would do to her right now.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you," Hayley said as Kim placed a hand on her belly and looked over at her. She did not like the sound of that, as the words that usually came after that was something that she couldn't really take.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as Hayley looked down at the floor. "Hayley what's going on?"  
"Tommy's been captured," Hayley managed as Kim could only grasp the counter to keep from sinking to the floor. She was sure that she must have heard something wrong. "We know where he is, but we don't know how to get to him."  
"Call Rocky," Kim said as Hayley stared at her. "Please, just call him."

"Okay," Hayley said as she walked back downstairs and Kim finally collapsed into a chair. She wanted to sob, to yell, to curse this man, to go find him, but she could do none of that. All she felt was numb.

"Let me go!" Tommy yelled as Mesogogg leered at him. He had waited too long for this opportunity and now he was going to take full advantage.

"Tommy, you should know better. They way it works is that you give up something I want for your freedom," Mesogogg said as Tommy turned his face towards him. He did not like the sound of that, but he might as well play along.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked as Mesogogg looked down at him.

"Ms. Hart, just for starters," Mesogogg said as Tommy lunged against his restraints. Mesogogg still didn't know about her being pregnant but Tommy feared that wouldn't last very long. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"You will never get her!" Tommy yelled as Mesogogg looked over at him with a comical look on his face. If he wanted to then she would be his in only a matter of seconds, no matter what Tommy did.

"Oh, you think so?" Mesogogg asked as Tommy again pulled against the restraints. He was pissed right now and he desperately wanted to get out of there. He knew that by now they were looking for him and he was sure that Kim knew as well. She was the one that he was most worried about, for the obvious reason that the stress couldn't be good for her.

"Leave her out of it!" Tommy yelled as Mesogogg brought up a picture of her. She was sitting in the kitchen at the table, covering her face. He could tell she had been crying, but when she finally looked up, it was the look in her eyes that upset him the most. She looked so defeated and worn out from the entire ordeal. "I'll do whatever you want, just leave her out of this."

"The child? You'll give me the child?" Mesogogg asked as Tommy stared at him. He could not believe that he knew about the baby.

"Never," Tommy spat out as Mesogogg looked at him.

"So it is your child. When did you get her pregnant?" Mesogogg asked as Tommy just looked away. He knew better than to answer that question. He had already answered far too many from what he could see. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver…never thought you had it in you."

"Why do you act like you know me?" Tommy asked as Mesogogg transformed into Anton Mercer before his very eyes.

"Because I do Tommy and everything that you have ever done is well known here, you can trust me on that," Anton said as he walked out of the room and Tommy stared at his back in shock. There had to be a way out of here, a way for him to get back to her.

"Kim, honey, how are you?" Aisha asked as Kim looked over at her. Her tears had dried up, but she did not feel like talking to anyone right now. Hayley had called Rocky without any questions and he and Aisha had arrived a couple of hours ago. Kim, however, did not want to talk to any of them.

"You want anything for supper?" Rocky asked as Kim looked up at him. She didn't know what to think or what to do. All she knew was that Tommy was taken and there seemed to be no way to get to him. "Has she talked to you?"

"No," Aisha said as she walked back downstairs with him and they stopped when they were just out of earshot. "I've never seen her like this before and Tommy's been captured more than the rest of us."

"I know, part of it has to be that she's pregnant, she's having to deal with the idea of losing him for her, but also for their child. Just keep an eye on her Ish and force some food down her throat," Rocky said as Aisha barely nodded. She had no clue why Kim hadn't just called Jason, since he was only a teleport away. She, however, had the feeling that Rocky knew why she had asked for them to come. "Hayley, have you found anything?"

"No and Billy's not answering his phone," Hayley said as Rocky looked over at her. She had all the technology and the experience to actually do this by herself. Why did she need Billy there? "I just feel better when he's here."

"Does he know that?" Rocky asked as Hayley looked over at him. "I've been around enough to know that there is something going on."

"We're just friends. It's nice to be able to talk with someone that understands everything that I say. Let's face it, Tommy doesn't," Hayley said as Rocky looked over at her. "What now?"

"It looks like they are already taking care of it," Rocky said as Hayley just shook her head. That was when the invisaportal opened and Mesogogg appeared with Tommy in his grasp.

"Get Kim," Hayley said as Rocky ran up the stairs and was soon dragging her down the stairs with him.

"Get them to send the girl," Mesogogg growled as he had Tommy in between himself and the rangers.

"You'll never get her," Tommy said as they stood in wonder and awe. The rangers had no clue what to do, but Tommy did not give them long to actually think about it. "Fight them!"

"Tommy," Kim whispered as she collapsed into the chair that Hayley had set behind her. "They can't take him back."

"I don't think the kids…" Hayley began as Kim wheeled on her.

"He cannot go back," Kim said as she stood up and looked between Rocky and Hayley. "Tell the kids, trust me they know what to do."

"Conner, don't let them take Tommy back," Hayley said as she saw Conner barely nod. He had his hands full enough with everything else that was going on there.

All the while Tommy was playing with the black gem that he held in his hands. He knew it was a dino gem and knew its uses well enough. He, however, did not wish for it to bond with him. He was thinking more along the lines of Trent, but if he had to use it to get out of this situation, he would.

"I think I've played with them enough, you're coming back with me," Mesogogg muttered as Tommy kicked backwards, causing Mesogogg to release him and he then dove to the ground to avoid the next round of fire. Sadly enough the only thing to put between himself and the direct fire was the gem. As the ray melted it's encasement he felt the energy overcoming him and he knew what was about to happen. When the explosion occurred, he could only think of one thing and that was how would Kim be able to make it without him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tommy!" Kim yelled as she saw the explosion along with Hayley and Rocky. Aisha had run downstairs at the sound of her outburst and wondered what had happened. She knew it was never good when Kimberly yelled like that. "No…Tommy!"

"Shh, it's okay, everything will be fine," Rocky whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and she let out a gut wrenching cry. None of them could believe that they had just watched the best ranger known to man die, but as her cries continued, it seemed more real. They all could feel the pain that was coursing through her heart as she lost the man that she loved. "Shh, calm down, sweetie."

"He's gone," Kim managed as the sobs racked her body. Hayley, however, was watching the rangers, just in case things went from bad to worse. That was when she noticed the outline of a man emerge in front of the rangers.

"It'll be okay Kim, we're all here for you," Rocky said as she shook against him and could only manage to mutter incoherent sentences.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Tommy said as he fully reappeared and Mesogogg could only stare. He was sure that had finished Tommy off, but obviously he had miscalculated the man.

"How did he do that?" Aisha asked in amazement as Kim looked up from Rocky's shoulder to see Tommy standing in front of the rangers.

"Another day Oliver," Mesogogg said as he disappeared and it was only then that Tommy collapsed to the ground. He was in pain from the strike that he had taken, but he knew that if he did not make a stand, Mesogogg would have stayed even longer.

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled as she kneeled beside him and she then rolled him over. "Stay with us Dr. O, come on."

"Get me home," Tommy managed as Conner and Ethan picked him up and they then felt Hayley teleport them away, with Kira quickly following them.

"Kim, go lay down upstairs," Rocky whispered as she barely nodded. For once she knew she couldn't stay at Tommy's side, it would just be too much. She needed to calm down some and then she would be fine to be around him. "He's going to be just fine, go lay down, Kim."

"Kira," Hayley began as Kira merely nodded and followed after her up the stairs.

"Tommy, come on, wake up," Rocky said as she shook his shoulder. Tommy then let out a very low groan as his eyes opened. This was definitely the shortest amount of time that Tommy had ever been knocked out, but he seemed to mostly be reeling from the injuries, not actually being affected by them.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked as he quickly sat up, but Rocky pushed him back down against the table. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Tommy, take a second and get yourself together before you go see her," Rocky said as Tommy sat back up and covered his face. "They're fine Tommy, I promise."

"For how long?" Tommy asked as Rocky just shook his head. He wished he knew the answer, but he didn't, no one did. "I didn't mean to become a ranger again. I wanted to protect her from all of this."

"I know," Rocky said as Tommy hopped off the table as Ethan ad Conner stared at him. They had never thought that this meant that Dr. O was a ranger again. They had thought that he'd just pass the gem onto someone else like Trent.

"She's gonna kill me Rocky," Tommy said as Rocky smiled over at him.

"Maybe tomorrow, tonight she'll just be glad that you're alive," Aisha said as Tommy looked over at her. "You kinda disappeared for a little while back there."

"Great, I can turn invisible, that's why she's freaking out?" Tommy questioned as Aisha nodded her head yes. "Oh boy, I'll see you later. Thanks for coming Rocky."

"No problem, I think she was worried about going into labor early what with you being captured," Rocky said as Tommy looked down at his feet. He had not thought of that until this moment. "You couldn't help it, but it scared her Tommy, it really scared her."

"Kids, go home, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow," Tommy said as Conner and Ethan nodded. "Grab Kira on the way out."

"It's okay, Tommy," Aisha said as Tommy just shook his head no. There was no way that this could turn out okay in the end.

"He knows about the baby," Tommy whispered as they all looked at him. "Hayley, call Billy and see if the two of you can figure out something out together. Thanks again Rocky, I gotta go check on her."

"Tommy," Kim whispered with tears in her eyes as she heard the door open from downstairs.

"Hey," Tommy said as he sat down next to the couch. She was clutching a pillow to her and from what he could tell she was fighting not to sob. "It's okay, baby, but I have to tell you something else."

"You're a ranger again, aren't you?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head and the tears finally spilled over.

"Come here," Tommy whispered as he gently sat her up and then laid her head back down in his lap. "I'm sorry, I never planned for this to happen, but I saw the gem and I couldn't chance Mesogogg using it. I wanted to give it to Trent, but…well; you know what happened to stop that."

"I thought…I was sure that you had died," Kim managed as she wrapped her arms around him and started soaking his shirt with her tears. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"Yeah, me too," Tommy said as Kim forced herself to sit up and he smiled at her.

"I need something to eat Tommy, I haven't exactly eaten anything since I got home," Kim said as Tommy stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab her an apple. He'd start supper after she was able to get that in her system. "Thanks."

"What do you want?" Tommy asked as Kim looked back at him. She really didn't want to risk his cooking tonight, but she was too weak to do it herself. "What's that look for?"

"Can you get Ish or Hayley to cook? Sorry, but I don't want a half burnt piece of chicken tonight," Kim said as Tommy just nodded his head and then turned towards the Command Center. "Thanks."

"You never have to thank me Kim," Tommy said as Kim smiled back at him then she looked back at the apple and took a bite. She knew that all of this would sink in eventually, but right now she was just happy that he was alive. She had never in her life thought that all of this would happen, but now it had and she had to deal with it, somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tommy, wake up," Kim said as she shook his shoulder. She could not sleep and although she usually let him sleep, she was so tired and hoped he would help her out. Not that he had ever kicked her out before, but she hated doing this to him, as he did so much for her when she would not even marry him yet. She wanted it to be because he loved her, not because of the baby. "Tommy…"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he sat up and she gave him a rather pathetic look as she attempted to stretch her back. She could barely stand to move after a long day and today had been a very long day for her.

"I can't sleep Tommy," Kim said as he moved over in his bed and she crawled in next to him. In a few moments he had worked his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"You might as well sleep in here from now on," Tommy whispered as Kim looked back at him, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. "You have three more months left, I'd much rather know that you're by my side and that I can at least protect you some."

"This day was rough on you, wasn't it?" Kim asked as he nodded and she moved his hand to where he could feel the baby kick. "We're all right Tommy, I promise."

"Sometimes your definition of all right worries me," Tommy whispered into her hair as she laughed.

"I got that definition from you, I thought you'd recognize that," Kim joked in return as Tommy smiled.

"We better get to sleep, I have work tomorrow," Tommy said as Kim nodded and simply closed her eyes. He could tell within moments that she was sound asleep, of course he had known it would happen, it had every other night this week.

* * *

"Morning," Tommy whispered as Kim mumbled something incoherent and he carefully untangled himself from her. He didn't want to wake her so soon, but he knew he'd have to soon enough.

"No," Kim muttered grabbing his arm and pulling him back down.

"I have to go to work, let me take a shower," Tommy insisted as he gently pulled his arm away, somewhat surprised by her strength.

"Don't go," Kim murmured as he looked over at her and then kissed her on the cheek. Those words almost made him get back into bed with her, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

"I'll be back in about five minutes," Tommy whispered as she barely nodded and then rolled over to hug his pillow to her. His eyes lingered for only a moment before he headed to the bathroom, how things had changed in the last three months. Although they had yet to marry, she was here with him, in a home that would soon be theirs. Yesterday, however, had been one of the worst that he had ever experienced.

As he showered he tried to forget, to push it all out of his mind. It was not so much the fact that he had been captured, it was more or less what all of this could have done to her. He had, for a moment, thought himself dead as well, but it seemed that that was where the gem both saved and cursed him. He had never wanted to become a ranger again and now at the age of 28, he was.

"Ow," Kim muttered as she sat up and looked down at her now basketball sized belly. She could see the baby kicking and couldn't help but smile. She then heard the water turn off and forced herself to the side of the bed. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't moved her clothes in here, then she remembered only agreeing with Tommy to stay last night.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked as he crawled over behind her and gave her a hug. She loved how he smelled fresh from a shower and she knew that he knew that. That was why he drove her crazy every morning with these hugs.

"Okay, the baby's been moving a lot more lately," Kim said as she grabbed her side and cringed. "Strong little bugger."

"What time do you have to go into work today?" Tommy asked as he walked over to his closet, shedding the towel along the way. There was no embarrassment among the two of them, they had long overcome that.

"They're letting me come in around nine for the next two months," Kim said as she forced herself to stand up. "Why?"

"Why don't you sleep for another hour?" Tommy suggested as Kim just shook her head no. "You are so tired when you get home honey, it might help you some."

"Haven't you noticed that I can't sleep without you?" Kim said looking back at him and he barely nodded. He had not wanted to mention it, but he was not stupid enough to disagree with her when she pointed it out. "I'll fix breakfast, you get dressed."

"Do you want me to bring down your scrubs?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded her head yes. He knew well enough that she was starting to hate the stairs already.

* * *

"Kim," Dr. Rosworth said as she walked into the pediatrician's office that morning with a bottle of water. "How are you today?"

"Sore," Kim said as Dr. Rosworth looked over at her. He had been surprised to find out that she was pregnant and even more surprised when she told the office she'd be getting married in July. They had dated for awhile when she began working there, but after he met Tommy, he knew why they hadn't worked out. "Little bugger here has been kicking all night."

"Well, we have you doing check-ups today, hopefully that won't be too bad on you," Dr. Rosworth said as Kim smiled and she nodded as she went to place her purse in the staff room.

"Patrick, what are you thinking?" Dr. Fitzgerald asked as he walked over to his colleague.

"That Tommy is a lucky man," Dr. Rosworth said as Dr. Fitzgerald looked over at him. "I guess we need to start thinking about something for her."

"You still have three months; I wouldn't hurry it," Dr. Fitzgerald said with a laugh as Dr. Rosworth shook his head. He, like many of the nurses, was sure that she wouldn't last that long. Most of the nurses thought it because of how the baby was already starting to settle. He, however, thought it because he knew just how tiny she had been before and he also saw the waddle that so many people talked about, but he had never truly believed in.

"Kim, how are you sweetie?" Mary asked as she looked over at her. She had taken Kim under her wing when she had first started working here and now she considered it her job to make sure that Kim did not overwork herself.

"Fine Ms. Mary, I just wish he didn't kick so much," Kim said as Mary looked over at her. "I just feel that it's a boy."

"And Tommy?" Mary asked as Kim laughed.

"I think he'll be happy either way. It's just getting more uncomfortable," Kim said as Mary nodded. She had three children of her own and with each one she had reached a point where she was more uncomfortable than normal.

"So it's not going to be a little baby?" Mary asked as Kim shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't thought to ask Rocky about that yet. "I think normal, but for you that's going to be rough."

"I know, but I better get to work," Kim said as she waddled back out and Mary just shook her head. She wouldn't doubt if Rocky put her on bedrest soon, but she wouldn't say that to her. She was sure that she wouldn't take to the idea too well.

"Dr. O? What are you doing here?" Kira asked as Tommy looked over at her. He knew that they did not expect to see him, but he was doing this for many reasons, mainly because he would need the time off later.

"My job, Kira," Tommy said as he took a sip of coffee and had to force himself to swallow. He had fixed it himself and he now knew why Kim had refused. He just hadn't gotten around to drinking any until this afternoon. "I have to be here as much as I can because she's…I'm gonna need some time when she has the baby."

"That's three months Dr. O," Conner said as Tommy looked over at him, maybe Conner hadn't noticed but he had. This was getting harder and harder on her body. From what his mom had told him, he was not a small baby, which worried him. Rocky had hinted that he might put her on bed rest after this month's exam, but neither of them had told her that, they didn't see the use in worrying her even more.

"She probably won't last that long," Kira said as Tommy nodded his head in agreement. He was glad that Kira at least recognized this for what it was.

"She's not that big," Conner said as Kira just shook her head.

"Yeah, she's just a little person. It's hard on smaller women to carry babies to term sometimes," Kira said as Conner's mouth formed an 'O'. He had never thought of that before, but it made perfect sense to him now.

"I need the three of you to do me a favor," Tommy said as they looked over at him. He had asked things of them before, but never looked so serious about it. "Don't call me in unless you really need my help."

"Why?" Conner asked as Kira looked over at him. "I guess the answer is supposed to be obvious."

"The less I go out, the less she worries and the more likely she won't have the baby early," Tommy said as Conner nodded. He understood that well enough, but he still was not completely sure what this had to do with Dr. O. "I'll see you this afternoon. We need to go over some training."

"Okay," Kira said as they turned and left the room. They knew that this was the only choice they really had. If Dr. O said they'd talk about anymore questions later, they would. He knew how to cover their asses better than they did and he had been for the past year. It was just part of being who he was and doing what he did well.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh," Tommy sighed as he walked in the front door and began loosening his tie. He was so tired and he knew that there was still much to do today. He knew Kim was not home yet, but he only wanted to see her. He only wanted to hear her voice and be able to hug her against him and know that for a moment everything was all right.

"Tommy," Kim muttered as he jumped at the sound of her voice. "Sorry, I thought you would have noticed my car outside."

"Why are you home so early?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to her and she slowly sat up. Her back was killing her right now and she felt sick again. She had gotten over her morning sickness at the end of her first trimester, but it had come back this afternoon with a vengeance. She had barely been able to go ten minutes without having to run to the bathroom to throw up and when she called Rocky with the news, he acted concerned, but she could tell he was not going to voice his real worry with her.

"I haven't felt too good today, so Mary and Dr. Rosworth sent me home," Kim said as she looked over at him. "I don't know how much longer I'll last Tommy. Three months is a long time and I'm hurting so much now."

"It's okay, when is your next appointment with Rocky?" Tommy asked, knowing well enough it was next week, but wondering if she thought that she needed to see him sooner.

"He moved it up to tomorrow, can you come?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and she closed her eyes tightly. She knew that she didn't need to get too worked up, but she was honestly scared and she wanted him to tell her that everything would be all right. "I'm scared…what if something's wrong with me? What if it hurts the baby?"

"Calm down, sweetie," Tommy whispered as Kim wiped her eyes and he sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried," Kim said as he kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her back as she leaned against him. He then heard a knock at the door and let out a long sigh. He did not want to work with the rangers right now, but he knew that he needed to. "Who's that?"

"The kids, I told them to come by for some help," Tommy said as Kim stood up and he looked at her.

"I'll cook, you go help them," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her as she waddled into the kitchen and he went to answer the front door.

"Dr. O," Kira said as he opened the door and was greeted with four teenagers instead of the three that had thought would be coming. "We have a little problem."

"What's that?" Tommy asked as Trent held up the white dino gem and Tommy looked between the others and him. "Crap."

"Maybe I can help," Trent said as Tommy ushered them inside and Kim looked over at him.

"I've seen that look before," Kim said as they all sat down at the kitchen table and Kim passed out the bottles of water. She was not sure what had happened, but she could tell that Tommy was not thrilled with it by any means.

"It would solve some problems, but have you ever fought before?" Tommy asked as Trent exchanged a glance with the other rangers. There was no use in lying to him, as he would see right through it, but they were afraid of what he would do when he heard the truth.

"We've been teaching him, just in case," Conner said as Tommy barely nodded. "But what did you call us here for?"

"It was to prepare for battles, but I'm not sure what to do now," Tommy said as Kim sat down next to him.

"I think you need to talk with them and figure out what you're going to do. You only have three months before the baby comes and I want you to be able to be there," Kim said as Tommy nodded. "Kids, if you want to stay and eat you can once he's done. It's just going to be pizza tonight."

"Put in a couple," Tommy said as she nodded.

"Listen out for it Kira, I'm going to take a bath," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her. "I'll be fine."

"She okay?" Kira asked as Tommy shook his head no. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, he co-workers sent her home early and Rocky moved up her appointment to tomorrow. I don't know what's happening," Tommy said as they all looked at him. "But let's not talk about that now. We need to really figure everything else out."

"How about we handle the little stuff and if a monster is too much call you in?" Conner suggested as Tommy nodded. That was the plan that he had thought of himself, but he still didn't like it.

"Actually I'm more worried about her. If I have to go out…no one will be here to watch after her and…it's not that I don't trust Hayley," Tommy said as he covered his face with his hands. He did not want to think about losing her, he couldn't really cope with the idea too well.

"We understand," Ethan said as Tommy barely nodded. "We could work out some sort of system that would send one of us back when you came in."

"That's not going to be any good. It takes all of you to run the megazord and I don't have anything to do with that. We'll just see," Tommy said as Kira walked over to the stove and checked on the pizza.

"Why was Hayley so worried about not getting in touch with Billy?" Ethan asked as Tommy smiled over at him. So he hadn't missed that and Tommy couldn't help but laugh about it.

"She's gotten used to having him around here and she might have more of an interest than just that," Tommy said as Kira looked over at him and just shook her head. She had seen that coming and she was sure that Tommy had to, but the question was had Hayley and Billy admitted it to each other.

"Does Kim know about this interest?" Kira asked as Tommy shook his head no. "I thought she'd pick up on something like that rather quickly."

"She's been worried about the baby. She's not been doing too hot lately," Tommy said as they gave him a confused look. "She's tired all the time and she can't really sleep and I just hope Rocky can do something…"

"Pizza's ready," Kira said as she pulled it out and the boys started to each take a piece. "Do you want us to wait?"

"No, go ahead and eat. I'm just going to go see if she wants anything to eat," Tommy said as he walked upstairs and the teens dug in. "Kim…"

"Hey," Kim said as she walked into their room in her robe and slowly sat down on the bed. "Food ready?"

"Yeah, are you going to eat anything?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded her head yes. She just didn't feel like putting on any real clothes and the kids wouldn't really accept her coming down in a robe. "You want a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt."

"It'd be nice," Kim said as Tommy walked over to his drawer and then tossed her an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It would swallow the rest of her body whole, but her belly would hold up the shorts and actually fill out the body of the shirt. "Will you promise to rub my feet tonight?"

"Yeah," Tommy said as she slipped off her robe and then put on his shorts and shirt. "You sure Rocky didn't miss a baby?"

"I don't think so. He would have seen the heartbeat close to the beginning," Kim said as Tommy placed his arm around her and carefully guided her down the stairs. He could feel her muscles in her back trembling and he couldn't help but sigh. This was becoming too much for her, even with his help and he knew that it would be better for them to move downstairs soon.

"Can we watch tv?" Conner asked as Tommy nodded his head yes and they grabbed their plates and took them into the living room, except for Trent.

"Dr. O, I know this is a burden on you, but I don't feel safe living at home anymore," Trent said as Kim looked between Tommy and Trent. They had not taken him in because Trent had said he could handle it, but it was now obvious that he could no longer do that.

"There's a room upstairs that you can have," Kim said as Trent looked over at her. "You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks," Trent said as he walked into the living room to be with the others.

"Tommy, give me your hand," Kim said as Tommy gave her a suspicious look but let her grab his hand. She then placed it on her stomach and he felt as the baby kicked against his hand. He could not help but smile as she watched his reaction.

"I'm ready to get to meet the baby," Tommy said as Kim smiled as he continued rubbing her belly. "You're so beautiful."

"Yeah…" Kim said with a laugh as she picked up a couple of pieces of pizza and made herself a small salad.

"I'm not joking," Tommy said as he took her plate and then spun her around. "You're carrying my child and that makes you the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Sometimes I don't feel like it anymore," Kim said as she looked down at her feet. "It's just that I always…I can't wear any of the clothes I want. This is the only thing that I'm even comfortable in."

"Well, you still are to me," Tommy whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's go eat in the living room."

"Okay," Kim said as she reached for her plate and he just shook his head as he took it all into the other room.

* * *

"Your feet are swollen," Tommy remarked as he gently rubbed one of her feet.

"What do you think that Rocky is going to do?" Kim asked as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"I don't know, bed rest, maybe less hours at work," Tommy said as Kim nodded her head. She actually agreed with it at this point, although she hated to admit it. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine with whatever he says. Tommy…" Kim murmured as he looked up at her. "Can you rub my calves?"

"Yeah, try to get to sleep honey," Tommy said as she nodded and about three minutes later was dead to the world. He then quit rubbing her legs and he slowly moved to pick her up. She managed to murmur a couple of words but for the most part stayed asleep as he took her up to their room. He wanted to make this so much more comfortable, but he didn't know how that could be.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tommy, wake up," Kim whispered as she gently shook his shoulder and he just placed his arm over her. "Tommy please."

"What time is it?" Tommy asked as he rolled over to look at the clock and let out a moan as he saw it was one. "What's going on?"

"Can you get me some ice cream?" Kim asked as he looked over at her and then pushed himself out of bed.

"What kind?" Tommy asked as he was sure that whatever he brought up would be completely wrong.

"Strawberry," Kim said as Tommy nodded and then stumbled down the stairs. Her stomach then growled as she just shook her head. She hated to do this to him, but she couldn't take the stairs, not without him at this time of night.

"Every other night…" Tommy muttered to himself as he dug for the strawberry ice cream and made her a bowlful before he started digging around for a spoon. "…I hate these cravings."

"Thank you," Kim said as he barely nodded and crawled back into bed and turned away from her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just tired and I need to work half a day tomorrow," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded as she sniffled. "Baby don't."

"I'm sorry that I'm such a pain," Kim said as he turned back towards her and placed his hand on her belly.

"It's fine Kim, I just forget some days how much you're doing for me. Eat and get back to sleep," Tommy said as she just looked at the bowl and placed it on the nightstand before laying down and turning away from him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just not hungry anymore," Kim said as Tommy wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"I'm sorry," Tommy whispered as she nodded but refused to talk to him as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Kim, talk to me."

"It's just you don't have any of these cravings, you don't gain thirty pounds and have to buy all new clothes. Your feet don't swell and your back doesn't hurt all the time. I just don't think you understand it sometimes. These aren't things that I can help, Tommy!" Kim cried as he reached over and flicked back on the bedside light.

"I know and sometimes I do forget, I'm a guy…I don't think about those things as burdens. That's my child you're carrying, so it doesn't matter to me how much weight you gain or if your feet swell or if I have to get up in the middle of the night to get you ice cream. I love you and although I might not enjoy it I'll always do it, because you're doing more for me than I can ever repay," Tommy said as she looked over at him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now you can either eat that or go back to sleep, but I really do need to get back to sleep myself."

"Okay," Kim said as she sat up and reached for the ice cream. He had made her feel better although she was not sure how he did it.

* * *

"Morning," Tommy whispered into her hair as he heard her let out a groan. "You sleep okay?"

"He kicked all night," Kim said as she rubbed her side and he smiled over at her. He enjoyed feeling the baby kick, but he knew that Kim could only take so much of being kicked in the ribs."What do you want for breakfast?"

"Surprise me," Tommy said as he kissed her on the cheek and she pushed herself out of bed so that she could waddle down the stairs. "I'm a lucky man."

"Hey, remember my appointment is at two," Kim said as Tommy sat down at the table and nodded. He definitely would not forget that. He already had a substitute coming in at noon, so if he forgot the substitute being there would remind him.

"French toast, is there a special occasion?" Tommy asked as Kim shook her head no.

"It just sounded good and you said to surprise you," Kim said as Tommy smiled over at her and she sat down.

"Are you working any today?" Tommy asked as Kim nodded her head yes. "Do you really think they'll let you work?"

"Probably not, but Patrick still told me to come in," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her. He didn't really have a problem with Patrick; he just had to remind himself that she was not interested in him anymore.

"Why don't you just call in and take a day off Kim?" Tommy suggested as she shook her head no.

"I want to do something as long as I can, Tommy. I'm pretty sure Rocky will put me on bed rest soon and I don't want to be useless Tommy," Kim said with a sigh as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know, but you do understand why he'd do it," Tommy said as Kim nodded her head yes. She had not been feeling well for awhile and every time he asked her how uncomfortable she was, it was always higher than what was normal.

"Yeah, I do, it's just that… I never really thought it would be like this. I wasn't that big of a baby when I was born," Kim said as Tommy looked over at her. "What's that look for?"

"I was," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him with a look that let him know he had better start explaining quickly. "My mom mentioned that I was a 9 pound baby a couple of times. That's part of the reason my birth mother and my mom knew each other so well. She was put on bed rest about six months into her pregnancy. When she found out about her death, she went to the tribe and Sam decided that it would be just as good for me to have them as my adoptive parents."

"You never thought to tell me before now that you were a big baby?" Kim asked as Tommy shook his head no. "So I could have a nine pound baby?"

"Hopefully it'll be somewhere between the two," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head as she cringed. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure," Kim muttered as he looked over at her. "I haven't had a pain like this before."

"You're not going to work today," Tommy said as she looked up at him and started to object before the pain hit again. "And neither am I, we're gonna go ahead and go in."

"Okay," Kim agreed as she closed her eyes and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Can you make it to the car? I'll call all of them on the way," Tommy said as Kim nodded as she bit down on her lower lip. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"Well, Kim, it looks like you are having some mild contractions," Rocky said as Kim and Tommy stared over at him. "The good news is, I can place you on a drip for a couple of hours and we can see if we can get them to stop. The bad news is that you'll be staying overnight and if I can send you home, you're going to be on bed rest. There will be no more going up stairs or down stairs. You will only get up to go to the bathroom."

"Isn't that a little bit extreme?" Kim asked as Rocky shook his head no. "Okay."

"You can cook for yourself, but I don't really want you on your feet Kim," Rocky said as Kim nodded. "Tommy, you will have to be on call 24/7, your principal will just have to deal with your phone being on at all times."

"That's fine," Tommy said as Rocky let out a sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Ish hasn't been feeling to hot this week," Rocky said as Kim and Tommy exchanged a glance. "She's not pregnant, trust me, she's not."

"How can you be so sure?" Kim asked as Rocky let out another sigh. None of their friends knew about the problems that they had been having and he had hoped to keep it that way.

"We actually have an appointment with a specialist next week," Rocky said as Kim and Tommy stared at him. For all they had known the two of them hadn't even been trying for kids. "She's had a couple of early term miscarriages and we've just had a hard time."

"Rocky, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Kim trailed off as Rocky managed a smile.

"You didn't know, now let's get you hooked up to that iv and get these contractions stopped," Rocky said as Kim nodded. She hated needles, but she knew that this must be done; she wanted the baby to be all right when she finally delivered, which would be three months from now, when the baby was ready. "I know this is a funny question, but has the baby been more or less active lately?"

"More, I can barely sleep at night. He tosses and turns and kicks and punches, why do you ask?" Kim asked as Rocky smiled.

"Just wondering, it seems like the baby has enough room to move still, so hopefully we'll be able to get these to go away in a couple of hours. It wouldn't surprise me if this is just a delayed reaction to the stress that you've been under for the last few days," Rocky said as Kim just nodded. "I'll be back to check on you in about an hour. If it gets worse, don't hesitate to call a nurse. They'll come get me if they think it's bad enough."

"Okay," Tommy said as Rocky turned to leave the room. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments as they contemplated what just happened.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Kim asked as Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't help but wonder the same thing as well, it wasn't like they would have made fun of them. All of them would have probably been as supportive as they could have been, considering what was going on.

"Maybe they didn't want all of us asking about it. It's got to be rough knowing that you're having problems and people like us weren't even trying and we got pregnant," Tommy said as Kim nodded as she reached over for his hand. "It'll be fine, I'm sure that Rocky has them lined up with the best."

"I know, I don't doubt it, it's just, I feel so bad for them," Kim said as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I don't think these are mild," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head.

"He keeps kicking," Kim said as Tommy reached over and put his hand on her belly.

"Why do you keep saying he?" Tommy asked as Kim looked over at him.

"I just think it's a boy. It really just feels like a boy," Kim said as Tommy shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about names?" Tommy asked as Kim shrugged. She honestly didn't have a preference so far. "You know that Sam will have to give the baby its spirit."

"What were you again?" Kim asked as Tommy looked over at her.

"I'm a falcon and Sam has mentioned a crane a couple of times, seems to think that she'll be important in my life," Tommy said as Kim laughed. "It is a little bit of an odd coincidence, but what can I do about it?"

"Yeah, you're right, names…" Kim trailed off as she reached over and grabbed a book off the night stand. "Do you have any preference?"

"I don't really want a junior," Tommy said as Kim nodded. There only needed to be one Tommy Oliver if they could help it. Otherwise the kid would have one hell of a name to live up to. "And my family has some scary names."

"So does mine and if we were to name him after one of our friends, it would be too confusing," Kim said as Tommy nodded. "I like Andy though."

"For a boy or a girl?" Tommy asked as Kim looked over at him.

"Both, with a 'y' for a boy and with an 'ie' for a girl," Kim said as Tommy nodded. He didn't see a problem with that. "You choose the middle name."

"Mark or Melanie," Tommy said as Kim nodded. "That was easy enough."

"You've got to start working on the nursery," Kim said as Tommy just stared at her. "The baby will be here soon enough and I won't be able to help you much now."

"This isn't going to be fun," Tommy said as Kim glared over at him. "I'm not the decorating type. My mom and Hayley decorated most of my house. I just painted the walls."

"Great," Kim said as she smiled over at him. "I'll call your mom then. I'm sure she'll be willing to help."

"Of course. She's been wanting grandkids since we started dating freshman year. It about killed her when she found out we'd broken up," Tommy said as Kim just shook her head. "I guess that she always thought that you'd be her daughter-in-law. It wasn't that she didn't like Kat, it was just that she had this idea in her mind that we'd be together."

"You didn't date anyone else?" Kim asked as Tommy nodded his head that he had. "Who?"

"Hayley, for a little while, a couple of girls in college, Alison; she's an English teacher at the high school, but that's about it and none of them were serious," Tommy said as Kim nodded. She had a similar history, but she could tell her already knew that.

"I should have known," Kim said as Tommy smiled and she let out a yawn.

"Sleep, it'll help," Tommy said as Kim nodded and snuggled down in her bed. AS hard as it was for her to sleep without him now, she was absolutely exhausted. She didn't think that she would feel like this so soon, but it almost seemed that he expected it. She, however, didn't think for long as she drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's really quiet," Kira said as she and Conner walked around downtown. She had seen it like this before, but it was a rare event nowadays. They were used to having afternoons plagued with monsters and evenings where they tended to their bruises as they ate supper at Dr. O's.

"Yeah, do you have any clue why Dr. O wasn't at school?" Conner asked as Kira just shrugged her shoulders. She had heard about as much as he had about that as he had and she was starting to worry.

"Trent said they weren't at home when he left this morning and none of the teachers seemed to know why. It could be anything Conner," Kira said as he nodded. He understood, but he really wished to know exactly what was going on.

"I just don't have a very good feeling about this," Conner said as Kira laughed. He was becoming so much less carefree as the months passed. It was different this time, they knew what they were up against and he fought them openly. Xanderien had always stayed in the shadows and had just disappeared when Kimberly and Jason came back to the good side. It seemed like he had no interest in them any longer.

"They're fine, I promise," Kira said as Conner nodded. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to Hayley's," Conner said as Kira barely nodded and they walked back down the street towards her café.

"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" Hayley asked as they walked in and both shook their heads no. "Kim's in the hospital until tomorrow. She was having premature contractions, but they've gotten it under control. She'll be back home tomorrow, but she's going to be on bed rest until she has the baby."

"How's Dr. O?" Conner asked as Hayley just shook her head.

"I haven't talked to him or Kim. Rocky called to let me know and to also get me to tell you guys what was going on," Hayley said as they nodded. "I'm sure that Tommy is taking this as well as can be expected. From what Rocky said, he's going to take the rest of the week off to try to get some things done around the house and then he'll be back to school next week."

"That's a long time for Dr. O to be out," Conner said as Hayley nodded.

"He has to make sure that they'll be okay, no matter what," Kira said as Conner nodded. He knew that about Dr. O, but he also knew that insuring that nothing would happen to Kimberly was going to be hard.

* * *

"Tommy," Kim whispered as he raised his head from her stomach and looked up at her. He was content to feel the baby kick all night long, because he knew that the baby was safe this way. "My back hurts."

"What do you want me to do?" Tommy asked as she scooted forward on the bed and he then climbed into the bed behind her and began kneading her back as she let out a moan. "Baby, you've got knots everywhere."

"I know," Kim said as he placed his head on her shoulder and she just leaned back against him. "I just want to go home."

"Well, you will tomorrow morning, it's no big deal," Tommy said as she cringed as he rubbed on a particularly tender area. "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Kim said as she placed her hands on her stomach and sat up straighter so that he could reach farther down her back. "Little bugger here is going to kill me if he gets his way."

"Don't talk like that," Tommy whispered as she looked back at him and saw the honest concern in his eyes. "I don't think that I could live without you, Kim. I just don't like the thought."

"I know Tommy, but he's just always kicking and he's…" Kim said as Tommy felt her sink back against him and she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy said as he rested his head on her shoulder and moved his arms around her. "Do you think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm still exhausted, although I don't doubt that this medicine had something to do with that," Kim said as Tommy chuckled. He wouldn't doubt that Rocky had slipped in some sleeping medicine as well, but they both knew that they'd never ask him about that. He had far too much on his mind without being accused of something like that. "I never thought we'd be here."

"Neither did I," Tommy said as she looked back at him. "I don't regret any of this Kim, yeah, it would have been nice to have the marriage first, but this child obviously knows that this was the only way to bring us together."

"There were other ways, I just…I never thought this would happen," Kim said as he leaned back and she turned onto her side and closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Ish," Rocky said as he walked in the front door and saw Aisha in the kitchen fixing supper. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really," Aisha said as Rocky walked over to her and placed both of his arms around her and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Sit down, I'll finish it all up for you," Rocky said as Aisha looked back at him and saw the concern in his eyes and then did as he asked. The last time she had felt like this, she had been pregnant, but neither of them wanted to get their hopes up again. They were afraid that if they did, that she'd lose another baby.

"I really feel like I need to go to the doctor, Rocky," Aisha said as Rocky nodded and stirred the rice in the pot before placing the lid on it and looking over at her.

"Do you want to go tomorrow?" Rocky asked as Aisha just shook her head no. "You're confusing me, Ish."

"I don't want to get our hopes up again," Aisha said as Rocky pulled a chair over in front of her and leaned down to where she had to look him in the eyes.

"I'll run up to the drug store and get you a test if it'll make you feel better, Ish," Rocky said as Aisha just shook her head. She had already bought one and had taken it, but had been afraid to look at the results without Rocky there. "Why not?"

"There's one upstairs on the counter, I couldn't bring myself to look at it after I took it," Aisha said as Rocky looked over at her and then stood up and walked up the stairs. He knew why she couldn't do it and although he was not sure he was prepared to deal with it, he would, somehow. Five minutes later, he stumbled back down the stairs baffled at what he had seen and wondering if it really was true. "We aren't, are we?"

"No, we are Ish," Rocky said as she looked back at him and saw the excitement in his eyes as tears fell from hers and he wrapped her up in a hug and picked her up off the ground. "I love you."

"I love you too," Aisha whispered as Rocky gently placed her back on the ground and then pointed to a chair and she went and sat down. She knew that if he had anything to do with it, they would not lose this baby like they had the last two. Although neither of them could be completely sure why they had lost the first two, they both knew that those were very stressful times in their lives. Hopefully nothing quite as stressful would happen to them this time around.


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning," Rocky said brightly as he walked into Kim's room at the hospital and heard Tommy groan as the light hit his eyes and Kim just buried her face against his chest. Tommy was trapped from attacking him, but that didn't mean that he was not going to complain about this. "I thought the two of you would be more excited to get out of here."

"We're excited, but why did you have to wake us up like that?" Tommy asked as Kim moved her head back and forth against his chest. He was glad that she was still asleep and hoped that it would stay that way a little bit longer.

"What other choice did I have?" Rocky asked, just a tad bit too chipper as Tommy gave him a thorough glance and decided that something had changed between yesterday and today.

"What happened last night?" Tommy asked as Rocky went stiff and looked at him. He should have known that his friends would be able to tell that he was giddy this morning, but had not thought anything about it until that moment. "You might as well tell me, I'm going to find out one way or another."

"Ish is pregnant and I brought her in this morning to do an ultrasound and it looks like she's about three months along, I don't know how we missed it for that long, but all of her miscarriages have been between the eighth and the eleventh week. Hopefully she's made it through all of that," Rocky said as Tommy smiled and offered his free hand for a handshake.

"You'll make good parents," Tommy said as Rocky took in a deep breath. "I know, it's scary, but what can you do to change it?"

"Nothing, you want to wake her up so that I can get the two of you out of here?" Rocky suggested as Tommy reached over and gently shook Kim's shoulder.

"Let me sleep, Tommy," Kim muttered as Rocky laughed and Kim looked up at Tommy, who quickly pointed over at Rocky. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I'm going to be a father," Rocky said as Kim's face lit up and she forced herself to sit up so that she could give Rocky a hug.

"Congrats, when can I see Ish?" Kim asked as she bounced up and down on the bed and Tommy chuckled at her excitement.

"She's outside, I was actually going to send her home with the two of you to help him out some and then swing by this evening and pick her up," Rocky said as Kim nodded her head that was fine with her and Tommy glared over at him. He was not sure that he wanted to be around two hormonal women for a day, it was enough to be around Kim when her hormones got worked up. "But never mind that, I need you to get out of the bed Tommy so that I can hook her up to the contraction monitor and see if you are still having any."

"How long will that take?" Kim asked as Rocky hooked up all of the necessary equipment and then looked up at the ceiling.

"I would say about an hour. If you are having contractions that are further than an hour apart, I'm not really worried about it," Rocky said as Kim nodded and tried to get comfortable. "Try laying on your side, it might help."

"It doesn't Rocky, he just shifts and puts weight on my side," Kim said as Rocky looked over at her.

"Why do you want me to see the sex of the baby all of a sudden?" Rocky asked as Kim looked over at Tommy who merely shrugged. He didn't care if they found out or not, it was not really all that important to him.

"Tell him," Kim said as Rocky pulled over the ultrasound machine and put jelly on her belly and then pulled up the ultrasound.

"Okay Tommy, if you look right there," Rocky said pointing as Tommy looked over at him, wondering what he was supposed to be looking at. Rocky then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out the words 'it's a girl'.

"Really?" Tommy asked as Rocky nodded his head yes.

"See right there, there would be…" Rocky said pointing as Kim looked over at the two of them and squinted her eyes over at them. "You didn't want to know, so if you want to know, you better speak up before I turn it off."

"I don't, it's just the two of you are talking like I'm not even here," Kim said as Tommy smiled up at her and Rocky looked over at the contraction monitor and then back at Kim.

"You didn't feel anything?" Rocky asked as Kim shook her head no and then shook his head. "You had a contraction that lasted about a minute."

"I didn't feel a thing," Kim said as Rocky looked over at Tommy. He did not really want to send Kim home now, but he knew that Tommy would bring her back if it got any worse. The fact was, he doubted that she would get any better here just because of the fact that she was so uncomfortable. He had a hunch that she just needed to be at home and be able to relax, but he was not sure if he really needed to go on that hunch.

"We're going to watch it for a little while and then we'll see what we need to do," Rocky said as he just shook his head. "I have some other people to check on, so I'll be back in about an hour to let you know one way or the other."  
"Okay," Kim said as Rocky turned to leave and Kim looked over at Tommy. "Do you think everything will be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will," Tommy said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead as he stood from his chair. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"Just bring me whatever you get for yourself," Kim said as he nodded and walked out of the hospital room. He had been cooped up in that room for almost twenty-four hours and he needed to get out and get some fresh air.

"I'm going to send you home Kim, but if you feel a single contraction, I want you back here a-sap, you got that?" Rocky asked as he signed the paper work to release her and Kim nodded her head. "Ish is going to pull your car up out front, so she should meet you when you go down."

"Okay," Kim said as Tommy just shook his head as he pushed her down the hallway in a wheelchair. The both of them hated the idea that she couldn't walk out of there under her own power, but Rocky had insisted that she really take it easy. Her walking was to be limited, very limited and if Tommy was home, she was not to get up for anything he could carry her if it came to that.

"You don't look sick," Aisha said as Kim looked up at Rocky who laughed. "What did I say?"

"I've just been lecturing her about when she needs to come back," Rocky said as Aisha just shook her head. She was sure that Kim would be fine once she started taking it easy, but for awhile it would be hard to take it easy. Kim had never been one to just sit back and let a problem pass on by, but now she had to sit back to keep a problem from occurring.

"I'm sure they had it figured out on their own," Aisha said as Kim forced herself to stand and walked the few steps to the car and slowly lowered herself into the front seat.

"I'll see you after I'm done," Rocky said as he gave Aisha a hug before she climbed into the back seat.

"What do you need help with Tommy?" Aisha asked as Tommy looked back at her.

"How about the two of you just hang out and let me do some things around the house?" Tommy suggested as Kim nodded that she was all right with that and Aisha did the same thing as well.

"How are you Ish?" Kim asked as Aisha shrugged. She hadn't had morning sickness and Rocky was fairly sure that she would have had that by now if she was going to. "Ish…"

"I just don't want to get too excited," Aisha said as Kim gave her a sympathetic smile as Tommy drove down the highway. He was trying his best to stay out of this conversation if he could help it. He was not the most sensitive person at times and could put his foot in his mouth rather easily if he allowed himself.

"You'll be fine Ish, I promise," Kim said as Aisha just smiled. It was nice to have someone that was excited about her having a baby. She and Rocky hadn't even dared to tell their parents yet, they didn't want to get their hopes up for grandchildren again. It was weird to see the two people sitting in the front of the car and know that everything had happened with them by accident, well maybe the sex wasn't accidental, but the baby was and it had brought them together. That was something that none of the rangers could say, for all their trying, that they had ever been able to do.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello!" Rocky yelled as he pushed the front door open and he heard Kim and Aisha laughing in the living room and could not help but wonder where Tommy was. He honestly doubted that Tommy would leave Kim alone at all for the next few days.

"Hey," Kim said looking back from the couch and smiled.

"How are you?" Rocky asked as Kim just looked at him.

"I'm fine, I haven't felt anything since I left," Kim said as Tommy peaked in and just shook his head. One look at Tommy let Rocky know that he had had a rough afternoon, there had been a battle in town in this afternoon and the black ranger had appeared. Knowing Tommy it was only as a last option that he went in, but the bruise that he could see on his left shoulder was already a deep purple.

"You okay?" Rocky asked as Tommy just shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

"You want to help with supper?" Tommy asked as Rocky just looked at him. He was a decent cook, but he knew that Tommy was going to burn something if he was allowed to work on this on his own.

"I guess if I don't want the house to burn down I will," Rocky said as he followed Tommy.

"Kim doesn't know that I went out this afternoon," Tommy said as Rocky stared over at him. How had he managed to get that past Kimberly? "I got Aisha to just cover for me, there is no need for her to worry about him right now."

"You have got to be kidding me," Rocky said as Tommy shook his head that he wasn't. "Kim won't know when she sees the giant bruise?"

"I have a bruise?" Tommy asked as Rocky nodded his head yes and Tommy let out a groan. His shoulder had felt sore, but he had been sure that it was nothing more than just a normal battle wound. "She's going to kill me."

"Yeah, but she'll only worry about you now, not the entire time that you were in battle," Rocky said as Tommy nodded his head that that was the truth. That was the main reason that he had done that in the first place, but he didn't have to explain that to Rocky. "But you're going to have to tell her, because I honestly doubt that you sleep in anything more than boxers and maybe an undershirt, but that doesn't cover it."

"That's fine, I'll deal with it when she sees it," Tommy said as Rocky just shook his head and silently began pulling food out of the fridge. "I was thinking something simple."

"And I'm thinking something that might actually fill the two of them up without them coming back for tons of extras," Rocky said as Tommy just shook his head. "Go spend time with your wife, I'm fine by myself."

"You sure?" Tommy asked as Rocky nodded his head yes.

"You can trust me not to burn the house down, I promise," Rocky said setting to work and Tommy looked over at his shoulder and then pulled on a t-shirt as Rocky stifled a laugh.

"I didn't say that I wanted to die right now," Tommy muttered as Rocky laughed. Their wives could be spitfires when it came down to it and neither of them wanted to deal with that right now if they could help it.

* * *

"Where did that come from?" Kim asked as Tommy stripped off his t-shirt and he winced, not from her voice but from the pain that had settled in his shoulder. "Tommy…"

"I went out today," Tommy said as Kim just looked over at him, she had not even known that there had been an attack, much less that he had been in it. "I didn't want to worry you, you've got enough on you already."

"You should have told me," Kim said as Tommy just smiled over at her and then crawled into bed. "Tommy…"

"It's just that keeping you safe instinct," Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around her and she gladly rested against him, utterly exhausted. He knew that the pain he felt was nothing compared to some of the injuries that he had endured in the past and that it would clear up soon enough, with the right care and a few battle free days.

"We need to let our parents know what's going on," Kim mentioned as she yawned and Tommy barely nodded. He agreed, but he was not sure if he wanted to do that tomorrow. He was hoping to get a few days of rest before they tackled that obstacle, as he was sure that his mother was going to want to move in and watch after Kim, not that he would complain, but he knew that she still needed to feel somewhat independent. It was part of her and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

"We'll think about that in the morning," Tommy whispered as he closed his eyes and she soon felt him drift off to sleep next to her. She knew how much battles could take out of him and obviously the one that he had been in today had been rough, to say the least.

"Kim?" Tommy murmured as he woke up to find her side of the bed empty and quickly drug himself out of bed to find her. They had slept downstairs last night after he and Rocky had moved their bed, but he still didn't want her overexerting herself. He was afraid of what would happen if she did that.

"On the porch," Kim said as she saw Tommy walking through the house and he quietly walked out behind her.

"You look better today," Tommy said as he reached around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not in a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of medication," Kim said as Tommy smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the baby and what things will be like in a couple of months," Tommy said as Kim watched his facial expressions and saw the happiness appear and the stress be wiped away.

"You mean the sleepless nights?" Kim asked as Tommy laughed. He was not looking forward to that, but he wanted to have a child, he wanted to be able to be with her for the rest of his life. They had not even begun to plan a wedding or set a date or doing anything that would make the outside world think that they were ultimately heading in that direction. It was good that his friends were going to be there for him, but this was scary. It was a land of the unknown and it was a place that he had never been before. He just hoped that the two of them would be able to make it, after all they still had a ranger team as well, that almost scared him even more.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kimberly, how are you?" Sandra Oliver asked as she walked in and walked over to Kim and threw her arms around her. "You've gotten so big!"

"Thanks," Kim said as Sandra looked at her and saw that she was exhausted.

"You sit and I'll go fix supper, when's Tommy going to be home?" Sandra asked as her husband walked in with groceries and nodded towards Kim with a smile on his face.

"He said he was going to try to get here by five," Kim said as she pushed herself off the couch and waddled into the kitchen to help.

"Uh-uh missy, you are going to go right back in there and sit down," Sandra said as Kim looked over at her as if she had lost her mind. "Tommy told me what the doctor's said and you have got to be careful."

"I've been watching TV all day, I'm a little bit tired of doing nothing," Kim said as Sandra folded her arms and Kim turned and waddled back to the living room, as she knew that she had lost the battle this time. She might have been able to argue her way out of it with Jack, but she knew she would get nowhere with Sandra.

"Sandy, the poor girl needs to feel like she can do something," Jack said as she looked over at him. "She's never been one to take things sitting down and now she has to, it wouldn't hurt to let her help you cook."

"But it could Jack and the last thing I want is to have to rush her to the hospital because she's gone into premature labor, that's why Tommy asked us to come up for a few days, to help her get used to all of this. He'd kill us if something happened to her," Sandra said as Jack just shook his head.

"And here I was thinking it was because he needed help decorating," Jack said as Sandra just shook her head. That was only what he said, she believed that it was more to look after Kim than anything else. "I'm going to go take care of the pregnant woman, you cook all you want."

"Thanks sweetie," Sandra said as Jack smiled back at her before walking into the living room to sit with his pregnant, almost daughter-in-law.

"Hey Kim," Jack said as Kim looked over at him, slightly exhausted from her day of doing nothing. At that exact moment the phone rang and she quickly answered it, only to slam it back down and excuse herself to their bedroom.

"Who was that?" Sandra asked as Jack shrugged his shoulders. Kim had said no more than 'hello' before she hung up the phone and waddled away.

* * *

"Are you alone now?" Jason asked as Kim sat down on the bed and took in a deep breath. She had heard this voice from Jason before, but it had been a very long time and it honestly scared her. There was no reason that he should be this panicked about something, Mesogogg had left him alone since the day that he had attacked him and Trini.

"Yeah, I am. What's going on?" Kim asked as she gently ran her hand over her belly and tried to remain calm. The last thing that she needed was to go into labor because Jason stressed her out.

"Trini's missing and I haven't been able to get in touch with Tommy or any of the others, for some reason," Jason said as Kim clutched the bedspread and tried to calm herself, this did not sound good. "I know this isn't a good time, but can you at least get the kids together to look for her?"

"Are you sure that Mesogogg had something to do with this?" Kim asked as she did not want to start a full scale ranger search if it was not necessary.

"I'm positive Kimberly, please help me," Jason muttered as Kim nodded. She now felt another contraction and forced herself not to groan, as to keep the Oliver's in the dark about what was happening.

"I'll call Tommy and try to get him on it, but his parents are here and we can't exactly explain why people are showing up for no reason," Kim said as Jason nodded on the other end of the phone. He could hear something else in her voice, but he did not know what it was.

"Okay Kim, is something wrong?" Jason asked as she let out a moan and he just shook his head, that was not something that was supposed to happen. "Kim?"

"I'm going into labor Jason, I don't think Tommy is going to be able to help you," Kim muttered as she stifled another cry and was surprised when Tommy walked into their bedroom and placed his arms around her. "Tommy, Trini's been captured."

"And you?" Tommy asked as he looked between the phone and the mother of this child.

"I'm in labor Tommy, it's not going away this time," Kim said as Tommy barely nodded and then took the phone from her.

"Jase, I'll do what I can. Call Billy and get him on it, I've got to get her to the hospital," Tommy said as Jason responded with a 'uh-huh' and he promptly hung up. "Can you walk?"

"I don't want to deliver here Tommy," Kim said, desperately as Tommy nodded and then picked her up and carried her through the front of the house.

"Is something wrong?" Sandra asked as Kim let out a pain filled cry and she looked over at her.

"You might become grandparents tonight," Tommy said as he continued to walk, thankful that he had left his keys in his pocket instead of emptying them like normal. "Dad, can you drive behind us and explain if the cops try to stop us?"

"Of course," Jack said as Sandra ran around the kitchen turning off various appliances. "Have you called her doctor?"

"I can do it once we get to the car," Kim said as Tommy nodded and continued while his parents hurried after them. They all knew it was too soon, but Kim was in so much pain that it was obvious she was going to have the baby whether they liked it or not.

"Here you go," Tommy said, passing her the phone as he walked around to the other side of the car, trying to keep his nerves calm. It was far too early for her to be in labor, but he did not want to mention that, he was sure that the thought had crossed her mind as well.

"Hello?" Rocky said from his dinner table as he picked up the phone.

"Rocky, I need you to meet us at the hospital," Kim managed before she let out a moan and Rocky jumped up from the table and ran for his keys.

"How bad are they Kim?" Rocky asked as Aisha followed behind him and he turned around long enough to give her a quick kiss.

"Pretty bad, Rocky," Kim managed before she screamed and passed the phone over to Tommy.

"Kim?" Rocky questioned as Tommy just shook his head. "Tommy, how long between contractions?"

"Not very long Rocky, a couple of minutes at most," Tommy said as Rocky cursed and he looked over at Kimberly, who was clinging to the seatbelt, trying not to scream again.

"Just get her here Tommy, I'm on my way," Rocky said as he tried to close the door behind him, but found Aisha walking outside with a coat in hand. "Ish, you don't want to come."

"That's my friend that is in premature labor, I want to be there, Rocky," Aisha said as Rocky nodded. He knew better than to argue with her when she used that tone. He just did not want anymore stressed placed on her shoulders, considering what had happened the last two times they were pregnant.

* * *

"Come on Kimberly, I need you to push for me," Rocky said, quietly, as he looked up at the exhausted woman. He knew that she did not have much energy left and although the baby was early, she was still big for Kimberly's body.

"I can't, Rocky," Kim whimpered as Rocky gave Tommy a meaningful look and he bent down next to her and gently brushed back her saturated hair from her face.

"You can Kimberly, look at me," Tommy gently commanded as her eyes met his and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She was so scared and in so much pain, but she still could concentrate on him, somehow. "You can do this, just hold onto me, I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay," Kim whimpered as the next contraction began and she began to push, giving an almighty scream of agony as the baby's head pushed out.

"Hold on for a second," Rocky said as he cleaned out the baby's airway and checked for the umbilical cord around her neck. "Okay, one more good push Kim."

The scream that emanated from her lips made everyone in the room except Tommy and Rocky cringe. Although the baby was close to three months early, it had been a trying delivery of around eighteen hours, which had given them enough time to get some medicine to the baby that would hopefully help.

"You've got a baby girl," Rocky said with a smile as he looked over at Tommy, who was silently surveying the situation. "You get to cut the cord and then we'll have to take her to the NICU."

"Can I hold her?" Kim asked, desperately, as Rocky looked over at Tommy as he quickly cut the cord, trying to give Kim a precious few seconds with their daughter. "I'm so sorry I couldn't hold onto you longer."

"She just wanted to make an early appearance," Tommy said with a good natured chuckle as Kim looked up at him and the baby in her arms began crying as she was passed back to Tommy before being swept off by the nurses.

"Just let me get you cleaned up down here and then we'll see about letting you go see her," Rocky said as Kim nodded, but Tommy could see that she was too exhausted to do much of anything.

"I'm going to go tell our parents," Tommy whispered in her ear as she barely nodded as her eyes were already starting to drift closed.

"Tommy, how are they?" Sandra asked as she walked up to him and he smiled over at her.

"You have a granddaughter," Tommy announced as he was hugged by his mother as well as Kimberly's. "She's going to be in the NICU, but hopefully that won't last long."

"How's Kimberly?" Beth asked as Tommy looked down at her.

"She's tired, she had a hard time with the delivery," Tommy said as Beth nodded. They had all thought that might happen with her frame. "If you don't mind, I want to get back to her."

"Go, we'll see you later," Jack said as Tommy nodded, glad that at least his father understood the need he had to be with Kimberly right now. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and worship her for everything that she had just given him, for all the pain she had suffered and every bit of pain that was to come.

"Tommy," Rocky said, tentatively, as he walked up to him in the hallway. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…I'm kinda shocked by the fact that she's here," Tommy said with a half smile as Rocky laughed.

"Congrats, now I need to get my wife home and into bed. She's been so worried about Kimberly that she hasn't been able to sleep herself," Rocky said as Tommy barely nodded. He was sure that Rocky had had to pull Aisha away from Kimberly's bed to get him this time alone and he was thankful for it. The last thing he needed was for someone to get in the way of what he needed to do. "I'll call up Billy and see about what he has been able to find on Trini, don't worry about that Tommy."

"Thanks," Tommy said as Rocky just nodded. He knew that the new father was going to need some time to be able to be with Kimberly and the baby before he could go back to work and being a ranger mentor as well.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tommy," Kim whispered as she looked over her shoulder to see the man in question holding onto her body as he sleepily looked over at her. She was surprised that he had crawled in bed with her, but she then remembered that he had not slept in over 24 hours and that was grating on him. She had napped for a couple of hours, but he had only started to drift off when she awoke. "I want to see our baby."

"Okay," Tommy muttered as his eyes closed again and she smiled back at him. He was too tired to even be able to process what that meant for him, other than the bed was going to be empty.

"Tommy, I want you to come with me," Kim whispered as he looked over at her and his eyes barely opened again and he just pulled her closer. "Tommy."

"Kim, Rocky said that he'd come get us when we could go see her, I am barely able to hold my eyes open sweetie," Tommy said as the door opened and he looked over to see Rocky. "Shit."

"The nurses said that you can come in," Rocky said as Kim leapt from the bed, well leapt as well as her body would let her right now. Tommy was much slower to move, but he still managed to beat her to the door. "You look like shit Tommy."

"Thank you Rocky, I've only had about an hour of sleep in the past 40 hours," Tommy said as Kim looked over at him and saw how exhausted he was. She had seen him this tired in the past, but somehow this was worse than anything else she had ever seen from him.

"Sleep Tommy, I'll go by myself," Kim said as he looked up at her and then closed his eyes. She was in more pain than she had been in in years, but Tommy looked like he had been hit by a Mack truck and then rolled over by a steam roller.

"Kim, he's doing better," Rocky said as Kim walked next to him and he gently put his arm around her. "He's just worried about you."

"He'll always be worried about me Rocky," Kim said as she took a deep breath. "How is she?"

"She's doing good Kimberly, we're not having to give her much oxygen," Rocky said as Kim nodded and he then looked away from her. "We haven't been able to find Trini, Kim."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked as she stared up at him, in complete shock. By now they should at least have a location, if not some way to get to her. "Rocky, it's almost been a day."

"I know, Tommy went to help after you delivered last night. He only got back a couple hours ago," Rocky said as Kim stared at him. "I stayed here on guard, just in case something happened to you or Andie."

"How is Jason taking this?" Kim asked as Rocky just shook his head that it was not good, by any means. "Billy hasn't found anything?"

"No and he's even contacted some other people," Rocky said as Kim looked over at him and he then gave her a hug. "But you don't need to worry about this, you need to worry about yourself and Andie, it's what Tommy wants you to do. It's why he didn't tell you this and I did."

"I never wanted to be brought back into this life Rocky," Kim said as he looked down at her and she looked away from him. "It's why I left Tommy, but I realized I couldn't live without him, so I did the only thing I could think of, take a side of his bed every once in awhile. I never expected to get pregnant, maybe he did expect this, but…I guess what I'm trying to say is I wish I would have been with him for all these years, instead of what we are today."

"He wishes it too Kim, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know what you were up to all those years. God, he needed you and if that was the only way that he could have you…he'd deal with whatever consequences it held. He loves you Kim and he loves this baby, I don't want to see you run away from him just because things are getting tough," Rocky said as he sat her down in a chair next to Andie.

"I don't want her to have to deal with this," Kim whispered as she reached out and stroked her hair. "I want her to be spared the life that I've had to live."

"You know Tommy does too. Kim, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything crazy," Rocky said as Kim looked over at him and she just shook her head. "I'm serious. I don't want to come back in here to find you gone and Tommy still in your hospital room."

"I'll stay Rocky, I just need to talk to him," Kim said as Rocky nodded.

"That's fine, but he's got to get some rest Kimberly. He's going on close to two days without any sleep. Ish said that she's going to come up sometime today to visit, so talk to her about it Kim, she might be more helpful than I am," Rocky said as Kim nodded and he then walked out of the nursery. "Alicia."

"Yes, Dr. Desantos," Alicia said as he walked over to her.

"Make sure that she doesn't leave," Rocky said as Alicia nodded. She had no idea why he would think that this woman would flee, but she was going to make sure that she stayed in that room with her child.

* * *

"She said what?" Jason asked as Rocky barely nodded his head. They had all been worried that Kim might do something crazy after the baby was born, but they had never thought of something like this. "Do you think she'll leave him?"

"No, but I think that she really needs him right now and that he can't split his time between her and the search. I know he has the most current knowledge, but…" Rocky trailed off as Jason nodded that he understood. They could not let the two of them fall apart because of the fact that Tommy was exhausted from trying to spend time with Kimberly and Andie and do the search for Trini as well.

"We've found something that looks hopeful, tell him that and tell him to just stay with Kim. I'll call him if we're about to go in and get her," Jason said as Rocky nodded. He knew that Jason really wanted to have his best friend there to help, but Tommy couldn't lose Kimberly again, no matter what anyone thought, he could not stand to lose that woman again.


	21. Chapter 21

"What time is it?" Tommy asked, as he rolled over in the uncomfortable hospital bed to find Kimberly staring at him from the chair situated beside it. He had no idea that he had somehow forced her out of the bed, but obviously he had. "Kim…I'm so sorry, I just…I haven't slept in a couple of days."

"I know," Kim whispered as she gingerly stood up and he then scooted over to allow her to get back in bed, but she just shook her head that that was not what she wanted. "Come see our daughter with me."

"Kim…" Tommy started as he saw her face fall and he bit down on his bottom lip. He knew that he should be helping Jason look for Trini at the moment, instead of sleeping, but his body had given up on him. Now, he was contemplating whether or not to catch a few more minutes rest instead of seeing his own child. Something was definitely wrong with this picture and he knew it. "Give me a second."

"Okay," Kim whispered as she looked over at him. "They found her."

"Trini?" Tommy asked as Kimberly nodded her head that that was the case. "Thank God."

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to help last night?" Kim asked as he looked over at her and just shook his head. He was still trying to figure out what she wanted to hear from him. "Tommy, I just want the truth. There is no wrong or right answer here anymore."

"You were so tired last night and Jason called me while I was trying to sleep. It was the only thing that I could do. I needed to help," Tommy said as Kim nodded. No one could accuse him of ever not helping with things when they went to hell, but she didn't know how he had managed it last night. "Have they gotten her back?"

"They're working on that, Jason isn't comfortable going in just yet. There is something about it that is bothering him," Kim said as Tommy gave her a hard look. "The location isn't ideal."

"It's never ideal Kimberly," Tommy said as she let out a sigh and he then stood up and draped his arm around her. "Come on, I want to see our daughter."

"I thought you were going to…" Kim began as he shook his head no. There had been a time when that would have been done, but he could tell that Kim needed him. Jason and the others could handle getting Trini back to them safely. "Thank you."

"We've still got a lot to work on," Tommy said as she looked over at him and nodded that that was indeed the case. "How is she?"

"Doing good, according to Rocky. She's tiny Tommy," Kim whispered as he wrapped his arm around her and she looked up at him. "She's so tiny."

"It's going to be all right," Tommy whispered as she turned into his embrace and he held her for a long moment as she shook against him. "Shh…it'll be fine."

"I don't want her to have this life Tommy," Kim said as he looked down at her and gave her a confused look. "Being captured, constantly worrying whether or not your best friends will live to see the next day; I don't want to see her go through this."

"I don't either, but right now we can't do anything about what's going on with Trini or the rangers for that matter, we've got to take care of her," Tommy said as she barely nodded and he silently urged her back into walking and they headed for the NICU once again.

* * *

"No way to get to her?" Jason asked as Billy silently nodded his head that that was the case. "You're sure?"

"The only way to get to her would be to send someone in and there would be no way to get them out. I know that you would do that in a heartbeat Jason, but the last thing we need is two rangers captured," Billy said as Jason sat down and placed his head in his hands. He and Trini had been living a happy, ranger free life for the last several months. Their marriage was wonderful, their house was beautiful and they had found out three weeks ago that they were expecting their first child, not that they had told anyone else yet. They wanted to make sure nothing happened to the baby before they told everyone the happy news.

"It's not just her in there Billy," Jason said as he felt the focus of half a dozen older rangers settle on him. "She's pregnant, we were going to tell all of you after she got past her first trimester."

"Do you want to go in?" Rocky asked as Jason shook his head no. "Why not?"

"Billy's right, we can't lose two rangers…there has to be a way in that has a way out as well," Jason said as Rocky looked over at him and then back at Billy. This did not sound like the Jason that he had known for all these years. "Don't look at me like that, Rocky. I know that this sucks, but what choice do I have?"

"Go in and distract them while we try to figure out a way to get the both of you back," Rocky said as Jason just shook his head and Rocky let out a frustrated sigh. "What the hell Jason! That's your wife and child in there."

"I know that," Jason said as Rocky let out a disgruntled groan. "Look Rocky, if I go in and can't get out, that means that we'll have to bring Tommy here to help and the last thing that he needs right now is to be separated from his child and Kimberly."

"Tell them that she's pregnant and I'm sure that Kim won't hold it against him if he comes back," Rocky said as Jason shook his head no. He felt bad enough that he had stressed Kimberly out enough to send her into labor, he did not want to take anymore time away from the two of them at the moment.

"Rocky, what are you thinking?" Aisha asked as her husband looked over at her and she could see the determination that was setting into his features. "No, you can't."

"Someone has to Aisha," Rocky stated as Jason and Billy looked up at him. "I'll have motivation to come back."

"No…" Aisha muttered as he gave her a kiss and then walked over and punched in the teleportation code for himself, before anyone could stop him, he was gone. "Thank you for being a damn coward, Jason."

"He's not being rational," Jason said as Adam grabbed Aisha from behind and was surprised when his hand slipped over a bump, on her otherwise flat stomach.

"Of course he's not, we've lost two babies, he doesn't want to see anyone else go through that hell," Aisha said as Jason looked over at her in shock. He hadn't even known about Aisha being pregnant in the past. "And I'm not losing him, just when we thought we'd actually make it through a pregnancy."

"Ish," Adam whispered in her ear as she looked back at him and took in a shaky breath. "It's okay, calm down, Rocky knows what he's doing."

"He better or someone will die for this," Aisha said, icily, as Jason and Billy exchanged a glance. They knew exactly what Rocky was likely to face and neither of them liked the way that it made them feel. It was the most uncomfortable thing that they had ever experienced and Jason wished he hadn't pushed Rocky into doing something drastic. Now he had five lives before him that could go down the drain if something didn't go right, all because of him.


	22. Chapter 22

Rocky landed in the dark corridor and chuckled to himself. He didn't really know what had tempted him to do this, but now that he was here, he was going to have to work on keeping himself safe long enough to get out of here with Trini. Jason had gone the extra mile to piss him off and this is what he got for letting his heart think before his head could pipe up and warn him that this might not be a wonderful idea.

"Rocky?" Trini whispered as she saw the red ranger out of the corner of her eye and was startled, to say the least. "Why are you here?"

"Your husband is having a bit of a breakdown, so it's me," Rocky said as Trini gave him a confused look. "Congrats on the baby."

"Why aren't you letting me out?" Trini asked as Rocky looked over at her and she saw the look in his eyes. "There's no way out?"

"No, hopefully it won't come to them knowing that I'm here until they've gotten something figured out, but if they try to do anything to you…I'll be over there," Rocky said as he sunk into the dark corner of the room and melted into the medal. Trini felt comforted to know that someone was there with her and that he would be able to help her when the time came to get out of here.

* * *

"You let Rocky do what?" Tommy exclaimed into his phone as several nurses jumped, as Kim shot them apologetic glances, before returning her focus to Tommy. She was sure that the news was not good, but it was also something that they could not speak about here.

"He teleported himself into Mesogogg's lair before we could stop him," Billy said as he heard Tommy let out a moan. "We're working on it."

"Yeah and look at where working on it has gotten us so far," Tommy said as Kim grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle tug for him to follow her. The doctors had kicked them out of the NICU, since all the other families had been forced to leave as well. The day had been good for the both of them, giving them some time to catch up. This call, however, was something that was not going to help them any, if anything it was going to hurt them. "What can I do?"

"Stay with Kim and watch after her and the baby. We're not sure what Mesogogg might try to do next," Billy said as Tommy nodded and then wrapped his arm around Kim. "I'll call you when we've figured something out."

"What did Rocky do?" Kim asked as she forced herself into the bed and he settled down in the chair next to it.

"Teleported himself into Mesogogg's lair, I don't know why Jason didn't do that," Tommy said as Kim shrugged her shoulders. She had no clue why Jason wouldn't do that, but she was sure he had some sort of logical reason. At least she hoped he had a logical reason, otherwise she was going to be just as mad as Tommy about this. "That's another person that we'll have to get out of there."

"I'm sure that Rocky knows what he's doing and there had to be a reason, especially with Aisha being pregnant. You know how much they want this baby," Kim said as Tommy nodded and then let out a yawn. "Come on, you need some sleep."

"I should…" Tommy started as she set him with a questioning gaze and he crawled into bed with her. "You know I'm going to regret this in the morning when we get up and I've got a dozen messages on my phone."

"They'll take care of it Tommy. You are the one that has to watch after the baby and me, we both know that's the only reason they told you to stay here," Kim said as he let out a sigh. She definitely had a point, a point that he could not ignore. Although Trini's situation was bad, none of them wanted to see Kim or Andie get hurt, or even worse, captured. No one could predict what Tommy would do if something happened to either of them. "Tommy, get some sleep, I can stay up."

"No, you just had a baby Kim, you sleep, I'll look after you and Andie for the time being. Sleep isn't something I have to have," Tommy said as she smiled and then pulled him into bed with her. "Kim, really."

"No, you're going to sleep with me and we'll trust that the nurses can watch Andie. They should be able to keep things away from her and I honestly doubt that Mesogogg has time for anything else," Kim said as he barely nodded and pulled her in close to him. "Sleep Tommy, you look horrible."

"I love hearing that from you," Tommy said with a smile as she just shook her head.

"I'm thinking a wedding in six months," Kim whispered as he laughed and she looked back at him. "What? I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"I am, I'm happier than you know to know that you're finally ready for marriage," Tommy said as Kim gave him a nervous laugh. "We already have a baby, we've had sex, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty miserable when you're not around."

"Yeah, it's just a big step," Kim said as he nodded and started to drift off to sleep. "I love you Tommy."

"I love you too," Tommy whispered in her ear before sleep overtook him and she soon followed in his wake. It had been far too long since either of them had slept peacefully and without the burden of her stomach, they were all the more comfortable. They just didn't know whether or not it would last.


	23. Chapter 23

"It's the only thing that might work, Jason we've run out of all other options here," Billy said as Jason let out a sigh and then barely nodded his head. He was not even sure that he was up to attempting this sort of power pull, but Billy was right, it was the only thing that might work.

"Everyone else go upstairs," Jason directed as the other rangers stared at him in shock. Why in the world would he send them away now? It made no sense that he wouldn't want them for moral support. "No one else is going to get hurt because of this."

"Jason, we're not leaving you," Kat said as Billy looked over at her and he then let out a sigh.

"Yes, you all are, the powers that I have might lash out against any of you. It's enough that Billy will have to stay, no one else will," Jason said, definitively, as the others barely nodded and then walked out. "You know Tommy is going to kill us when he finds out."

"If this doesn't kill us first," Billy murmured as he hooked Jason up to the machine he had constructed on such a chance that this might have to happen. He had always thought that it would be Tommy doing this, but it was not the first time he had been wrong about something of this nature.

* * *

"Morning," Tommy whispered as he rolled on his side and faced Kimberly.

"Morning to you too," Kim whispered back as she gave him a kiss and snuggled into him. "Has the nurse come in yet?"

"No, I think it will be a little while before she comes in today. You know that they're releasing you today, right?" Tommy asked as Kim barely nodded her head yes. "We'll figure out a schedule to stay with her."

"You're still fine with Andie, aren't you?" Kim muttered as Tommy looked over at her. "She's been baby girl Oliver for three days Tommy, neither of us gave a name to the nurse when she was born so their isn't anything on the certificate yet."

"As long as her last name is Oliver, I don't really care," Tommy said, stroking back her hair and kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad that you think that," Kim said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We're going to have to help them out."

"I know, but for right now, it's just the three of us, they'll let us know when they need us," Tommy said as Kim nodded and then forced herself to sit up. "What do you want to wear?"

"Something comfortable, please," Kim said as Tommy stood up easily and got the clothing for her. "You are a saint."

"No, I'm just in love," Tommy muttered as she shook her head and gave him another hug.

"Maybe the guys will be able to figure this out on their own," Kim said as he shook his head.

"I don't doubt their abilities, but I doubt that they will be able to find ways around Mesogogg," Tommy said as Kim barely nodded and then forced herself to change clothes.

* * *

"What's going on?" Trini asked as Rocky walked over to her and they saw the sparks begin to fly around the room. "Rocky, this doesn't look good."

"We'll be fine, I think that the guys are doing something to get you out of here," Rocky said as Trini gave him a confused look. "I don't think that Jason is too happy that you are still stuck here."

"Then he should have come himself," Trini said as Rocky let out a sigh and gently grabbed her hand.

"There are reasons that he didn't, only reasons that he knows and I'm sure that you'll figure them out in time," Rocky said as Trini grabbed him and the two of them then suddenly disappeared with a flash.

"Trini, you're all right?" Billy asked as she nodded her head yes and looked around the Command Center.

"Where is everyone? I was sure if something like this happened that all the rangers would be called in," Trini said as Rocky looked over to the side and saw Jason barely holding himself up against the console. "What did I miss?"

"They are all here, just upstairs. What we had to do to bring you back was dangerous, far more dangerous than any of us liked," Billy said as Trini gave him an odd look and then followed Rocky's gaze over to Jason.

"Jase…" Trini said as she felt her heart constrict and she crossed the distance between them as quickly as possible. "Jason."

"I'm okay, just a little bit weak," Jason murmured as Billy motioned for Rocky to follow him out of the room. They could see just how much the couple needed some time alone, to figure out things and to talk about the way things had happened.

"Well, since you're not dying, I won't be as nice," Trini said as Jason looked up at her. "Why didn't you come after me Jason?"

"Because coming after you put two rangers in danger, not just one, what Rocky did was foolish," Jason said as Trini cocked her eyebrow and looked down at him. He might be in pain, but she did not see that as an excuse for what had happened.

"They have to know that I'm pregnant, Aisha is having a baby too Jason, how could you let him come? How could you be such a coward?" Trini yelled as he looked up at her.

"You have no idea what has been going on," Jason said as Trini gave him a surprised look. "Kim had the baby, a little girl, the day you were captured. Tommy has been trying to work on this and everything else, so it's taken a lot out of him."

"That has nothing to do with why you didn't come, Jason," Trini said as she leveled a glare on him. "You let someone else risk it, you let someone who is expecting a child come, risking that that child may only ever see one of its parents. What happened to the red ranger that I fell in love with?"

"I was scared, all right? I was scared of what they might do to you if I came in, afraid they might hurt you or the baby even more just because I was there as well. I'm so scared of losing you, I sometimes forget what you have to risk to keep the one that you love," Jason said as Trini softened to him and finally let out a sigh. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, I was just…I thought something might have happened to you too," Trini whispered as he gave her a hug and she collapsed against him. "I'm sorry for being such an un-understanding wife."

"I have much more to be sorry for Trini," Jason whispered as he pulled her into his lap. "I should have come…I should have…"

"Let's not talk about that anymore," Trini said as she gave him a gently kiss and then settled herself firmly against him. A lot of the news had not sunk in with her yet and he knew when it did there would be another range of emotions and these would probably not be nearly as easy to deal with.


End file.
